<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unspoken Words by hyacinth (Lexa_Alycia), Theatrical72</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607601">Unspoken Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa_Alycia/pseuds/hyacinth'>hyacinth (Lexa_Alycia)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatrical72/pseuds/Theatrical72'>Theatrical72</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nothing Left Unsaid [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Post EP 19: YBOS, now with art in chapters 3/4/5, skara rights, witch drama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:55:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa_Alycia/pseuds/hyacinth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatrical72/pseuds/Theatrical72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh my god!” Luz slapped her hands to her cheeks. “We’re dating! Why didn’t anyone TELL ME?!” She wailed.</p><p>Eda looked completely flabbergasted. She took a step back and then threw both hands forward.</p><p>“HOW DID YOU NOT KNOW?!”</p><p>Or the one where Luz doesn’t realize she’s in a relationship with Amity until about a month later.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne &amp; Lilith Clawthorne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nothing Left Unsaid [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>We_Love_Lumity</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. More than Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Shout out to <a href="https://shichiro1995.tumblr.com">shichiro1995</a> for letting me use their dialogue between Eda and Luz- it was the inspiration for this fic! Hope y'all enjoy the story!</p><p>Chapter Summary:<br/>Luz has a startling revelation. Amity talks to her parents and doesn’t like what they have to say.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Beep! Beep! Beep! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Luz slowly blinked awake, smacking her lips together to get the bad taste out of her mouth. She grumbled to herself as she stuck out a hand to the nightstand adjacent to her and felt around for her cellphone. After a few seconds, she wrapped her hand around it and shut off her alarm. With a content hum, she snuggled back into her sheets and was just about to drift off into dreamland again when the bedroom door burst open.</p><p> </p><p>“Luz! Wake up!” King stormed into the room. “You promised you would make me cakepans today!”</p><p> </p><p>Luz grumbled and burrowed deeper into her sheets, pulling a pillow over her head. Undeterred, King huffed and jumped onto Luz, landing on her back. Luz grunted again and turned over, pushing him off. The demon squeaked as he fell to the floor, rubbing his sore rear. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes in irritation.</p><p> </p><p>“Luz! C’mon, I’m hungry!” King whined. </p><p> </p><p>No response. </p><p> </p><p>King tried for a different approach.</p><p> </p><p>“And, you have to get up anyway for school!” He shook her by the shoulder. “Don’t you want to see your friends?”</p><p> </p><p>Luz shifted again, this time settling on her back. Her eyes remained closed.</p><p> </p><p>A mischievous grin crossed King’s face as an idea struck him. He placed his paws on his hips, leaning back a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“If you don’t get up now, I’m happy to call Hooty over and see if he can get you out of bed.”</p><p> </p><p>After a moment, Luz let out a heavy sigh, admitting defeat. She sat up and rubbed her eyes tiredly.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, you win,” Her voice cracked from disuse. King pumped his arms giddily and bolted towards the door. “And for the record, they’re called pancakes!” She called out as he left the room in a rush, eager for breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>Luz yawned and stretched her arms over her head. She rose to her feet and walked over to her duffel bag, digging around for her rumpled Hexside multi-track uniform. Once she finally pulled it out, she smiled when she noticed a purple-pink stain on the collar. She traced a finger over it briefly, and then changed out of her pajamas into the uniform.</p><p> </p><p>Just yesterday, in Abomination 101, Luz had finally managed to successfully summon her first abomination, with the help of Amity of course. Sure, it had exploded all over the room when she tried to dispel it, but the kinks could always be worked out later. Luz thought she had gotten all of the stains out with a potion she nabbed from Eda, but apparently not.</p><p> </p><p>Once she slipped on her Vans and ran her fingers through her hair in a half-assed attempt to comb it, she made her way downstairs where the rest of the Owl House inhabitants were waiting. Lilith was seated on the couch, thumbing through a heavy tome. Her glasses were laid askew and her hair disheveled, indicating she was fresh out of bed. Luz waved to her as she passed.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning, Lilith.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning Luz,” She nodded. </p><p> </p><p>Lilith reached out for a cup of tea on the table and took a small sip, placing the mug back on the table gently and returning back to her book. Meanwhile, Luz pushed the door to the kitchen open. King was already seated at the dining table, bouncing in anticipation of eating the fabled pancakes Luz had been raving about for the last few days. Eda had managed to get all the right demon world substitutes for the ingredients only recently, and today was the first day Luz would be making them. </p><p> </p><p>She grabbed a black apron that read <em> Witch way to the appleblood? </em> off of the door hook, and tied it over her uniform so it wouldn’t get dirty. Luz set to work immediately, cracking Ulama bird eggs into a bowl and whisking them with a practiced flourish. As she prepared breakfast, she made small talk with King, asking him questions about demon lore. She had to pick a demon and present on it for an upcoming Beast Keeping class presentation and was still undecided.</p><p> </p><p>Luz placed a plate stacked high with fluffy pancakes on the dining table and took a seat beside King just as Eda came through the door looking worse for wear. Her hair was a mess and she had heavy bags under her heterochromatic eyes. Luz smiled at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning Eda!” She called out cheerfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey kiddo,” Eda replied, voice scratchy. </p><p> </p><p>Eda made a beeline straight to the coffee pot and began brewing herself a mug.</p><p> </p><p>Luz looked back down at her pancakes and cut a small piece for herself. She popped it into her mouth and chewed slowly. Surprisingly, it had turned out well, though there was an odd aftertaste that left her mouth feeling tingly. That was probably fine, she had mild reactions to demon world food before and this was nothing. She thought about how her friends would react to eating pancakes. Willow would be tentative about trying them, but would definitely give it a shot once Luz assured her it was safe. Gus wouldn’t even hesitate. And Amity… </p><p> </p><p>Amity wouldn’t let Luz make them all by herself, she’d offer to help make them together. Luz smiled warmly and imagined herself making pancakes with Amity. Playing around in the kitchen, tossing flour at each other… Amity would pretend to be annoyed at the mess, but secretly would love it. Amity would try to clean off the flour from her face, but she’d miss a spot at the corner of her lips. So Luz, being the good friend she is, would reach over and brush the flour away with her thumb. Her lips probably would probably be soft to the touch…  </p><p> </p><p>Wait.</p><p> </p><p>Luz felt blood rush to her face and shook her head to rid herself of such thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Don’t go there! We’re just friends, don’t be ridiculous! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Luz rubbed a hand over her face and stabbed her fork into her next pancake, stuffing it into her mouth in an effort to distract herself from where her mind had wandered. It didn’t work. She thought of Amity’s shy smile, how she brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear whenever it fell out of place, the way her arms wrapped around Luz when they hugged, the melodic sound of her laughter. </p><p> </p><p>Amity. Amity. Amity. </p><p> </p><p>Luz groaned and banged her head against the table as another thought crossed her mind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Remember, Amity wanted to ask someone else to Grom. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her stomach flip-flopped. Beside Luz, King continued wolfing down his pancakes. Across the kitchen, Eda was fiddling with the coffeemaker, unaware of Luz’s inner turmoil. </p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t help but think, what if things were different? </p><p> </p><p>And, would it be so bad if they were?</p><p> </p><p>Luz felt as if she had lost her appetite. She placed her fork down, swallowing the last of the pancake in her mouth. She lifted her head from the table and stared blankly at the half-full plate before her. Luz never failed to finish her breakfast, but today that wasn’t happening. </p><p> </p><p>The words were out of her mouth before she could think.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Eda, do you think Amity likes me?”</p><p> </p><p>Eda poured herself a cup of coffee, raising it to her lips with an eyebrow raised.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby Blight? Likes you? I thought you two were dating?”</p><p> </p><p>Luz blushed and she began sputtering over her next words.</p><p> </p><p>“Wh- What?!” Luz had never felt so flustered. “Why would you think that?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, she’s always holding your hand when you two go anywhere together.”</p><p> </p><p>“She just doesn’t want me to get lost since I don’t know my way around the Isles that well,” Luz insisted.</p><p> </p><p>Eda shook her head, placing the mug back onto the kitchen counter.</p><p> </p><p>“Just yesterday you went on a date together.”</p><p> </p><p>Luz’s face reddened further. Her heart thumped erratically in her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“We just went for a walk through the Market and got dinner afterwards!” </p><p> </p><p>Eda tilted her head quizzically and narrowed her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“She came over yesterday and gave you a kiss goodbye when she had to leave.”</p><p> </p><p>“Friends kiss each other all the time!” Luz rose to her feet, balling her hands into fists.</p><p> </p><p>Eda just stared blankly at her. </p><p> </p><p>A million thoughts raced through Luz’s mind as she reevaluated every single moment she had spent with Amity since they had become friends. Then, it finally clicked. She gasped.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god!” Luz slapped her hands to her cheeks. “We’re dating! Why didn’t anyone TELL ME?!” She wailed.</p><p> </p><p>Eda looked completely flabbergasted. She took a step back and then threw both hands forward.</p><p> </p><p>“HOW DID YOU NOT KNOW?!”</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, King let out a loud burp, having finished his pancakes. He patted his stomach, clearly satisfied.</p><p> </p><p>“Not bad, not bad at all.”</p><p> </p><p>Luz felt herself beginning to hyperventilate. She ran her hands through her hair and slumped back into her seat, trying to calm down.</p><p> </p><p>“What am I supposed to do?” She looked up at Eda. “How am I supposed to tell Amity that I had no idea we were together all this time?”</p><p> </p><p>Eda shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Beats me,” The witch picked up her coffee mug and took a large gulp before promptly spitting it back into the sink. “Ugh, this is disgusting,” Eda shook her head. “How can humans stomach this stuff?”</p><p> </p><p>“Edalyn, I believe it has more to do with the fact that you’ve had that batch of coffee grounds for years, they’ve likely spoiled by now,” Lilith stepped into the kitchen, brushing past Eda to the sink to wash her dishes. </p><p> </p><p>Luz’s eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>“Lilith!” Luz scrambled over to where Lilith was standing. “You have to help me!”</p><p> </p><p>Lilith furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, and then her lips curled up slightly in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you do this time?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Apparently, Amity and I are dating and I had no idea about it until now!”</p><p> </p><p>Lilith snorted and raised a hand to her face to stifle a chuckle. Luz scowled.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not funny!” She huffed and crossed her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“My apologies,” Lilith composed herself. “Well, now that you’re in the loop, do you at least  know how long you two have been together?”</p><p> </p><p>Luz gulped. She tried to think back on the development of their relationship over the last few months, but it was hard for her to tell at what moment they had become more than friends. There had been countless moments where it had just been the two of them together, including secret Azura book club meetings, study sessions, and hanging out together outside of school. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh…”</p><p> </p><p>Lilith sighed and shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, let’s try for another approach. Do you feel comfortable talking to your other friends and seeing what you can gather from them about the situation before coming clean to Amity?” </p><p> </p><p>Luz nodded rapidly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! That sounds great!” Luz rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. “Thanks Lilith.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad I could be of some assistance,” Lilith replied and turned back to the dishes.</p><p> </p><p>Eda glanced at the clock hanging on the wall, and noticing the time, she elbowed Luz.</p><p> </p><p>“You better get going now, otherwise you’re going to be late to school, kid.”</p><p> </p><p>Luz cursed under her breath and rushed out of the room, racing up the stairs to grab her book bag and school supplies. She hurriedly brushed her teeth and returned downstairs. Before she grabbed the door handle, she called out a goodbye to everyone over her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“See you guys later!”</p><p> </p><p>Luz opened the door, slamming it shut behind her, and took off into the woods, not even giving Hooty a chance to make some passing remark. As her feet thumped against the ground, her mind raced as she tried to put her thoughts together.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I can’t believe Amity and I are dating! When we first met, I doubted we’d become friends, but now we’re… girlfriends. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Luz’s face warmed at the thought. She couldn’t help but feel giddy at the new discovery. As she neared Hexside, she noticed Willow and Gus waiting by the entrance. Her pace quickened and she called out to them.</p><p> </p><p>“Willow! Gus!”</p><p> </p><p>They turned to look at Luz and smiled, waving hello as their friend approached them. Luz stopped right in front of them, panting heavily as she caught her breath. She looked up at them pleadingly.</p><p> </p><p>“I need your help!”</p><p> </p><p>Their eyes widened and they looked at each other before turning back to Luz.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up?” Willow asked.</p><p> </p><p>“AmityandIaredatingandIhadnoidea!!!” Luz gasped.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh Luz,” Gus scrunched his eyebrows together. “I didn’t quite catch that.”</p><p> </p><p>Luz straightened and tried to compose herself before speaking again.</p><p> </p><p>“Amity and I are dating, and I had no clue until this morning.” </p><p> </p><p>Willow and Gus looked at Luz blankly. After gathering her thoughts, Willow was the first to respond.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this some kind of joke Luz?” Willow crossed her arms disapprovingly. “Because it isn’t very funny.”</p><p> </p><p>Luz shook her head, gesticulating wildly with her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not! I swear I had no idea until Eda pointed it out to me during breakfast.”</p><p> </p><p>Willow facepalmed and let out a loud groan. Gus looked back and forth between his friends, not knowing what to say. Luz rocked back and forth on her feet anxiously. </p><p> </p><p>“This is bad, isn’t it?” </p><p> </p><p>Gus’ eyes widened as he looked past Luz. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh, guys,” He whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not that bad,” Willow looked up and tried to reassure Luz, placing a hand on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys!” Gus hissed.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Luz looked questioningly at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Amity looped an arm around Luz’s shoulder and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. “What are we talking about?” She looked around at her friends with a laid-back smile. </p><p> </p><p>Luz’s face reddened at the kiss, now aware of what it implied. She stuttered, fumbling for words but nothing came out. Gus looked like he was about to bolt on the spot. Luckily, Willow came to the rescue. She laughed awkwardly, waving a hand in the air and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, we were just talking about the field trip to the Demonic Museum at the end of the week! Right Luz?” Willow gave her friend a look and inclined her head to encourage her to speak up.</p><p> </p><p>“Right!” Luz squeaked. </p><p> </p><p>The school bell signaling five minutes to classes screamed, saving Luz from herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I better get going since my first period is on the other side of school. I’ll see you later,” Amity stepped back and flashed a small smile at Luz. </p><p> </p><p>Luz managed a half-hearted wave, lips pressed together thinly, as she tried to refrain from panicking. Amity gave her a confused look, but nevertheless turned and walked away towards the school entrance. Willow, Gus, and Luz watched Amity as she disappeared inside.</p><p> </p><p>“What am I going to do!” Luz cried, throwing her head into her hands. “Now I can barely hold myself together whenever I’m around her. She’s going to figure out the truth in no time at all!”</p><p> </p><p>Willow, ever the level-headed one, reached out to Luz and pulled her hands away from her face. She spoke reassuringly and squeezed Luz’s hands in an attempt to soothe her nerves.</p><p> </p><p>“I know this sounds bad--”</p><p> </p><p>“Because it is,” Gus unhelpfully pointed out. </p><p> </p><p>Willow leveled him with a reproachful look. Gus shrunk under her gaze and mumbled “Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“But!” Willow turned back to Luz. “This isn’t something that can’t be fixed. We have to get to class now, but find me during lunchtime and we can talk about what to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about me?” Gus asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Someone has to keep Amity occupied while Luz and I figure out a game plan.”</p><p> </p><p>Luz nodded, squeezing Willow’s hands before dropping them and holding the straps of her backpack tightly in an attempt to center herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds good, and thanks guys,” She twisted her backpack straps in her hands nervously. “Honestly, I don’t know what I’d do without either of you.” </p><p> </p><p>Gus and Willow smiled at Luz and together, the trio set off to their first classes of the day.</p><p> </p><p>----- ----- -----</p><p> </p><p>Luz jumped to her feet as soon as the bell screamed, signaling the beginning of lunch. She pushed past her classmates and raced down the halls to the cafeteria. Once she arrived, she bypassed the lunch line and made her way to a table at the corner of the room her friends had already claimed. Gus and Willow looked up as Luz approached them.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! I made it!” Luz pumped an arm in the air, thrilled she had beaten Amity there.</p><p> </p><p>Willow stood up from her seat and grabbed Luz by the arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go to the greenhouse, no one should be there,” Willow turned to Gus and nodded her head. “You know what to do, we’ll be back soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Gus waved goodbye and settled back into his seat as Willow pulled Luz out of the cafeteria and towards the direction of the Plant track classrooms. They didn’t speak on the way there, neither were looking forward to the awkward conversation that was about to ensue. Once they reached the greenhouse, Willow opened and closed the door behind them, drawing a spell circle to lock it. She placed her hands together and looked up at Luz.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, first things first, I’m going ask you a few questions to get a feel for the situation and we can move forward from there.”</p><p> </p><p>Luz nodded, wiping her sweaty hands on her uniform skirt.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know how long you’ve been dating each other?”</p><p> </p><p>Luz shook her head. Willow couldn’t help but cringe. She felt bad for her friend, but her heart broke for Amity, who had been head over heels for Luz almost as long as she had known her. She knew how hard it had been for Amity to open up to Luz and ask her on their first date… and the fact that Luz didn’t even know it had been a date, and that they’d been together for about a month now… Willow didn’t know how Amity would take it. But she knew it would be bad. Extremely bad if not done right.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh Titan. Poor Amity. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Do you happen to know?” Luz asked with a hopeful expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Around a month ago, Amity came to me after your first date and told me all about it. She was worried that I might not take you two being together well, given our history, but I didn’t mind. I was happy for both of you. I know she’s been working to make amends for her past actions, and that she’s changed herself for the better.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> All thanks to you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Willow decided to not voice that last thought aloud.</p><p> </p><p>Luz’s eyebrows scrunched up together in thought.</p><p> </p><p>“A month… that means our first date was that picnic Amity organized at the Grom tree!” Luz facepalmed. “I’m such an idiot! How could I mistake that obviously romantic outing for something just friends would do?”</p><p> </p><p>Willow shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, I have no clue,” A small smirk appeared on her face. “Didn’t it click when she kissed you for the first time?”</p><p> </p><p>Luz blushed, shifting on her feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay to be fair, she only kissed me on the cheek when we had to go home after the picnic. Cheek kisses aren’t necessarily romantic!”</p><p> </p><p>Willow cocked an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“So… you two havent--”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Luz squeaked.</p><p> </p><p>Willow sighed, placing her hand on her hip as she examined her friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, well I think you should definitely come clean to Amity about this before her birthday--”</p><p> </p><p>“BIRTHDAY?!” Luz exclaimed, eyes wide.</p><p> </p><p>Willow frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“You… didn’t know about that either?”  </p><p> </p><p>Luz wanted to bury herself in a hole and never crawl out. Not only was she a horrible friend for failing to remember Amity’s birthday, but she was an awful girlfriend to boot. Her lack of response and baffled look was everything Willow needed to see. Willow had half a mind to shake Luz by the shoulders and scold her, but figured Amity would do that once she found out the truth. Willow crossed her hands behind her and leaned back.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” She was silent for a moment, needing time to think. “Her birthday isn’t for a few days, it’s on the 20th, so that gives you some time to think about what you want to say to her and tell her before then.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what should I say?” Luz asked. </p><p> </p><p>Willow sighed, rubbing her chin contemplatively. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I think that should be mostly up to you. I mean, of course you have to apologize for not realizing her feelings for you since she made them <em> really </em> , and I mean, <em> really </em>clear. I also think she’s going to feel really insecure about your relationship when she finds out you had no clue about it. So you’ll probably have to reassure her--” She stopped in her tracks. “Wait…” Willow faced Luz with a grave expression. She spoke slowly, as if the words she was saying physically pained her.</p><p> </p><p>“You do like Amity, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Luz nodded her head rapidly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! Of course I do! I mean, what’s not to like? She’s so smart, kind, and brave, I get lost in her eyes sometimes, and I love it when she laughs too--” </p><p> </p><p>Willow raised a hand to cut her off, she was relieved by her friend’s adorable rambling, but they didn’t have much time left before the lunch period was over.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, that’s good. But back to what I was saying before… it’s going to really hurt her to find out about this,” Willow’s face was dead set in a serious expression. Luz gulped. “So you have to be really careful with what you say and how you say it. Make sure you’re both alone, and won’t be interrupted. Alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“Got it,” Luz fiddled with her hands. “Thank you, Willow. This conversation was really helpful.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad,” Willow grinned. “Now, let’s get you back to your girlfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>Luz squeaked again, and Willow didn’t hold back her laughter as they walked back to the cafeteria together.</p><p> </p><p>----- ----- -----</p><p> </p><p>The end of the school day came far too fast for Amity’s liking. She barely got to see Luz at all and when she did, Luz was acting weird. Almost as if she was embarrassed to be around her.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s absurd,” Amity told herself as she walked home. “She’s the least self-conscious person on the Isles. If there was something bothering her, she’d tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatcha doing Mittens?” Amity’s sister Emira, seemed to materialize on her left. “Trying to find the best way to propose to Luz? Because I’m pretty sure it’s illegal until you’re seventeen anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not to get engaged,” Edric chimed in from Amity’s right, sandwiching his little sister between the two of them. “It’s totally within their rights to agree to get married before they’re adults.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t I go a day without you two making fun of me?” Amity pushed onward, doing her best to ignore her older siblings.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Em said, faking sympathy in her voice. “But then where would we get our amusement?”</p><p> </p><p>“You could make fun of each other,” Amity’s pace quickened. Her mood was already pretty rotten and having these two on her case wasn’t helping.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to do that plenty this weekend,” Ed caught up to her, walking just ahead of her so he could look at her. “That’s our birthday gift to you, a full weekend free fro-”</p><p> </p><p>“OH TITAN!” Amity exclaimed, making Ed jump back a good few feet. “My birthday’s this weekend?”</p><p> </p><p>“Jeez Mittens, did you really forget?” Em’s tone changed to one of genuine concern. “Yes it’s this weekend. Sunday but-”</p><p> </p><p>“The party will be on Saturday,” Amity rolled her eyes as she finished her sister's thought.</p><p> </p><p>Every year, Amity’s parents threw a massive party on the weekend of their children’s birthdays. They went all out with flagrant decorations, ballroom dancing, and the best caterers. Everyone who was anyone would be there. The one problem was that all three of the children hated them. Hating these parties was one of the few things they all agreed on</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Mittens,” Ed put his hand on Amity’s shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay,” Amity took a deep breath in and exhaled.</p><p> </p><p>“Think maybe mom and dad will let you invite your friends?” Em asked hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>Odds are they wouldn’t, given that the last time Willow was at Blight Manor their parents made Amity stop being her friend. Gus was talented but didn’t stand out. And Luz…</p><p> </p><p>“I highly doubt it,” Amity really didn’t want Luz to have to see her in that kind of situation.</p><p> </p><p>Forced to talk to people she had no interest in. Knowing that no one was actually there to celebrate Amity but to associate with the Blights and get on their good side. All the while Amity had to smile and pretend this was what she wanted.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s probably for the best,” Em agreed. “It’s not like you’d get to spend much time with them anyway.” </p><p> </p><p>All three of them let out a collective sigh. </p><p> </p><p>“Look on the bright side,” Ed sounded cheerful. “It’ll be one of the last parties our parents make us attend this year.”</p><p> </p><p>“Until next year,” Em countered glumly.</p><p> </p><p>“At which point nothing will have changed,” Amity added on top of that.</p><p> </p><p>“At least we all get to be miserable together,” Ed said in defeat of their situation.</p><p> </p><p>Blight Manor came into view, with it’s lone tower and gate making for a foreboding welcome. It was home only so far as all three of them lived and slept there. None of them had ever felt sentimental value to the building itself. Their fondest memories were all from when they were much younger and didn’t realize how oppressive their parents were. Amity was the first to reach the door, opening it with the black skeleton key her parents had given her when she started school.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re home!”</p><p> </p><p>Ed’s voice echoed through the empty foyer. Unsurprisingly, their parents weren’t there to greet them. Amity made her way to the stairs to go to her room while the twins went to the kitchen to help themselves to an after-school snack. Amity was just passing by the living room when someone called for her.</p><p> </p><p>“Amity, please come in here.”</p><p> </p><p>Amity flinched at the sound of her mother’s voice. Swallowing down her nerves, she slowly made her way into the room. Odalia Blight stood in front of Amity, eyes narrowed in judgement. Alador sat in a chair examining an old leather-bound book.</p><p> </p><p>“As I’m sure you’re aware dear,” Odalia said lovelessly. “Your birthday is this weekend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes mother, this Sunday.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right, it’ll be your fourteenth birthday this year so-”</p><p> </p><p>“Fifteenth birthday, Odalia.”</p><p> </p><p>Amity’s father hadn’t bothered to look up from his book as he corrected his wife. Odalia looked to the ceiling, doing the math in her head to see who was right.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah yes, well regardless we’re expecting quite a turnout for your party on Saturday so please be on your best behaviour.”</p><p> </p><p>Amity gave a small nod and turned to leave.</p><p> </p><p>“One second young lady,” Amity’s father closed his book and stood up. He towered over both Amity and her mother. “I’ve heard that you’ve been spending a lot of time with the Human. Is this true?”</p><p> </p><p>A cold chill ran down Amity’s spine. Based on the question they didn’t know that she and Luz were dating, thank the Titan. Still, she had hoped that they wouldn’t know about Luz at all. The worst case scenario began to play out in her head. Them telling her to leave Luz, to never speak to her again or else they’d do something about it.</p><p> </p><p>“Y..yes father.”</p><p> </p><p>Alador drew closer to Amity, a cold gaze meeting the fear in Amity’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“This is the same Human that interrupted the petrification of that dreadful Owl Lady, correct?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Amity’s voice trembled.</p><p> </p><p>This was it. She’d have to tell Luz that they could never be seen in public again. All of those wonderful dates they had gone on, Azura book club meetings, all of that would be gone.</p><p> </p><p>“I see,” Alador reached into his cloak. Amity shut her eyes, afraid of what was to come next. “Then please make sure she receives this.”</p><p> </p><p>Amity’s eyes shot open. Alador was holding out an envelope with the wax seal of the Blight House closing it.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been curious about this Human for quite some time. I’d like to meet her in person and see what she’s like.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Amity gingerly reached out for the envelope. Her shaking fingers took it carefully from her father’s steady grasp.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think the Human will come?”</p><p> </p><p>“Luz,” Amity stared at the letter dumbfounded.</p><p> </p><p>“Pardon?” Odalia’s sharp tone cut through the room.</p><p> </p><p>“The Human’s name,” Amity quickly explained, looking between her Mother’s stern expression and her Father’s unreadable one. She desperately hoped they didn’t think she was being difficult, they were quick to anger and slow to forgive.</p><p> </p><p>“Will… Loose… come?” Alador’s mispronunciation felt far more insulting than just calling her Human.</p><p> </p><p>Amity looked at the letter again. On one hand she really didn’t want Luz to meet her parents. More specifically, to be judged by them. On the other hand disobeying her parents was not something Amity wanted to do on a good day. And these next days leading up to her birthday always made Odalia more tightly wound than usual, which was saying a lot.</p><p> </p><p>“I think she will if I invite her,” Amity finally said.</p><p> </p><p>Her father nodded and turned to sit back down but Amity wasn’t finished.</p><p> </p><p>“On one condition!” Alador stopped but didn’t turn to look at Amity. “I need you to swear this isn’t a trap to capture Luz. I know Belos issued a pardon, but Luz is still the only human on the Isles. If I’m going to offer her hospitality, then that needs to be honored.”</p><p> </p><p>“My, my, young lady,” Alador’s response was surprisingly almost cheerful. “Someone’s being rather paranoid, very fitting for the next generation of Blights. I suppose, since it is <em> your </em>birthday, I swear as the head of this house that no harm shall befall Loose when she is here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you father, is that all?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you may go now Amity.”</p><p> </p><p>Without so much as a goodbye, Amity turned and left the room. She climbed up the stairs to her bedroom and barely managed to shut the door before she collapsed onto her knees. She blinked back tears as she stared at her trembling hands. Taking deep breaths, Amity pushed herself off the ground.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh Titan what just happened?! They want Luz to come here?! And I just asked my Dad not to… kidnap her? What was I thinking? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Amity walked over to her dresser, intending to change out of her uniform.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I could deliver the letter now. Or I could wait until tomorrow and do it at school. I don’t want to deliver it in front of Willow though. That would bring back some harsh memories of what happened all those years ago. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Amity sighed and changed into her casual attire of a black dress and purple leggings.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Might as well get this over with. I can go over stuff with Luz too. She’ll need all the preparation she can get before the day of the party. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Throw a Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luz prepares to meet Amity's parents, and arrives at Blight Manor.</p><p>Lilith lays out plans for a party at the Owl House, with some help.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for 1300+ hits! We're blown away by the amount of attention this fic has received and couldn't be more excited to share the rest with y'all. Keep an eye out for some easter eggs from Moonlit Masquerade by Rohad &amp; a She-Ra reference. Here's chapter 2, enjoy!</p><p>UPDATED WITH EDITS ON 11/29. See <a href="https://lexa-alycia.tumblr.com/post/636153921468088320/impt-edits-to-chapter-2-of-unspoken-words">here</a> for explanation.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Luz! The small angry one is here!” </p><p> </p><p>Hooty bopped Luz on the head as she looked up from where she had been doing homework on the living room floor. On the couch, King was curled into a ball, he didn’t stir from his nap.</p><p> </p><p>“Hooty!” She shooed him away, and then her brows furrowed. “Amity’s here?”</p><p> </p><p>Luz didn’t recall agreeing to hangout with Amity today, so she found it odd that she’d show up to the Owl House out of the blue. She rose to her feet and walked to the door, which had been cracked open so that Hooty could get Luz. She grasped the door handle and pulled, revealing Amity standing outside, hands held behind her back, looking nervous. Amity managed a weak smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Luz, sorry for dropping by without prior notice, but I really need to talk to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Luz’s throat dried. Had Amity found out the truth already? And if she hadn’t, what could this possibly be about? Judging by the look on Amity’s face, it couldn’t be anything good. Luz swallowed down her nerves and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, do you want to come inside?”</p><p> </p><p>Amity nodded. While she’d rather just say what she came here for right off the bat, she didn’t want Hooty eavesdropping on their conversation. Luz stepped to the side and let Amity in, closing the door softly behind her. Luz led Amity up the stairs to her bedroom and sat on her bed, patting the spot next to her to invite Amity to sit down. After Amity joined her, there was an awkward moment of silence before she finally spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“My parents want to meet you. And they don’t know we’re dating, they just think we’re friends.”</p><p> </p><p>Amity turned to Luz and handed her an envelope closed with a purple embossed seal. Luz’s mouth fell open and her stomach dropped. She had just found out earlier today that she was in a relationship with Amity, and now she had to meet her parents? The same ones who had made Amity break off her friendship with Willow when she was just a kid? Amity noticed Luz’s change in expression and reached out for her hand, tangling their fingers together. She gave them a squeeze before continuing.</p><p> </p><p>“Every year, they throw a party for my birthday, but it’s only to keep up appearances and network with the high society of the Boiling Isles,” Amity ran a thumb over Luz’s knuckles, avoiding eye contact. “I have to spend the night playing host and pandering to the guests they choose to invite. They want you to be there.”</p><p> </p><p>Luz was floored. She hadn’t expected this at all. She wanted to help Amity and do this for her, but she was still wracked with guilt from her recent realization. Luz really did care for Amity, but wasn’t sure if she deserved to be with a complete nobody like her. Amity could do so much better than someone who hadn’t even realized they were together until Eda of all people had to point it out to her.</p><p> </p><p>On top of that, she was unsure whether or not she’d be able to gain the approval of Amity’s parents. She was just a dorky human from another realm with no inherent magical ability. Challenging Belos a few months ago complicated things further. Surely Amity’s parents would want their daughter to have nothing to do with her. Her head was buzzing and she tried to put her jumbled thoughts in order so she could reply. </p><p> </p><p>Amity was someone who felt like she had to do everything on her own, and hardly ever reached out for help even if she needed it. As much as she dreaded the thought of being rejected by her parents, Luz wanted to support Amity, even if she doubted her ability to do so. Luz gave the letter one last look before placing it on the nightstand by the bed and turning back to face Amity.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be there,” Luz brought her other hand forward to tilt Amity’s face towards her. “But I’ve never been to a fancy party, or any party really, before. What do you need me to do?”</p><p> </p><p>Amity pressed her lips together in thought. She placed her free hand over Luz’s, which was cupping her cheek, and pulled it down into a hand hold. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, you’ll need to show up in formal attire and be able to engage in proper social etiquette…”</p><p> </p><p>From the hallway, Lilith stood just out of sight, hands gripped tightly around the drinks she had planned to bring up to Luz and Amity. She was familiar with the Blight birthday parties, having been to a few herself back when she still was under their employ. She had clear memories of pained smiles, forced conversation, and one year in particular when she had encountered Amity crying alone in the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>Lilith had never been a fan of Alador and Odalia Blight. She found them too cold, and far too impersonal even with their own children. A wave of guilt washed over her as she thought of all the years she had stood by and said nothing when Amity showed up to training lessons with deep bags under her eyes, looking worse for wear under the heavy expectations her parents had forced upon her. </p><p> </p><p>Lilith recalled how she had betrayed her former student’s trust at the Covention and grit her teeth. She had failed Amity in the past, but after leaving the Emperor’s Coven, she had resolved to never do so again. The beginnings of a plan began forming in her head and she turned heel, making her way to Eda’s room at the other end of the hall. The door was slightly ajar, and she pushed it open with her shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>Eda looked up from where she was lounging on the ground, peering over the edge of a <em> WitchChick </em> tabloid. Her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion and she sat up, tossing the magazine to the side. She placed her hands behind her and leaned back, meeting Lilith’s determined gaze with a quirk of her brow. </p><p> </p><p>“What crawled up your ass and died?” Eda smirked. “Looks like you’re about to go on the warpath. Did Hooty try to eat your hair again?”</p><p> </p><p>Lilith refrained from dumping the contents of both mugs over her sister’s head. Pressing her lips together in a thin line, she placed both drinks down on the dresser next to her and sat down across from Eda, folding her legs beneath her. She placed her hands on her thighs and looked up.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that,” Eda snorted and Lilith continued. “I need your help.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Eda grinned. “I never thought I’d hear those words come willingly out of your mouth.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me either,” Lilith sighed. “It’s about Amity.”</p><p> </p><p>“Baby Blight?” Eda cocked her head. “What about her?”</p><p> </p><p>“Her 15th birthday is this weekend, and I would like to organize a celebration here at the Owl House. However, I’d like for the planning to remain between you and me.”</p><p> </p><p>“So a surprise party?” Eda hummed. “I don’t mind, but what brought this on?”</p><p> </p><p>“I…” Lilith paused. “I haven’t been the best mentor to Amity. I could’ve done so much more to support her, but I let my own selfishness get in the way of doing what I should’ve been doing all along, being there for her.”</p><p> </p><p>“And she still holds a grudge against you for endangering Luz’s life,” Eda added.</p><p> </p><p>Lilith flinched.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes… that too,” Lilith tightened her hands into fists. “I’m not doing this in hopes that she’ll forgive me for what I’ve done. That’s entirely up to her to decide. But I want to try to make amends with her.”</p><p> </p><p>Eda nodded and she tapped her chin in thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I don’t think we can do this alone. We should contact her other friends, Willow and Gus, for help. They’ll know what she likes.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about Luz?” Lilith asked.</p><p> </p><p>Eda chuckled at the mention of her apprentice, shaking her head in exasperation.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Luz is going to have to pull something together on her own to make up for not realizing she and Baby Blight have been together for a while now.”</p><p> </p><p>----- ----- -----</p><p> </p><p>As she walked to school the next day, Luz felt like she had chugged a gallon of milk for breakfast as her stomach did nothing but squirm and ache. Amity’s invitation to meet her parents certainly didn’t make her predicament weigh less on her. When she told Willow about everything that happened, her friend’s face paled.</p><p> </p><p>“Luz, I don’t want to stress you out at all, but this is going to be one of the hardest things you’ll ever have to do: you need to be polite to Amity’s parents.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well duh!” Luz threw her arms out, frantically waving them. “I need them to like me so that I can keep hang- dating Amity!”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t understand,” Willow wrapped her hands around Luz’s. “They’re going to judge your every action. Every word you say will be picked apart with a fine tooth comb. And you can’t do anything about it. You can’t speak up but you also can’t show any weakness.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are they that bad?” Luz’s eyebrows scrunched together.</p><p> </p><p>Amity had said her parents would have certain expectations for her. Dressing up formally (dresses or suits and ties), only dancing if you knew how to really dance (apparently breakdancing didn’t count), and only eating in small amounts (yes, even desserts). </p><p> </p><p>Willow nodded her head solemnly.</p><p> </p><p>“Things weren’t so bad when we were kids. But after Amity told me to leave her alone that’s when things got really strict. I think I was the reason they started making sure to control these parties and make sure no child would actually want to go unless they were “worthy” of associating with the Blights.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m so doomed! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Luz’s face must have really shown fear because Willow gave Luz her best reassuring smile.</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll be okay, we have half a week to get you ready. They’re not going to know what hit them when we’re through with you!”</p><p> </p><p>So began a rather grueling regime for Luz. During lunch breaks Willow tried to teach Luz common manners and etiquette for formal gatherings. Everything from how to eat, to how to curtsey or bow depending on what Luz would be wearing. </p><p> </p><p>When Luz was home and not working on homework, Lilith offered her services to teach Luz a simple Waltz. While Luz had experience dancing before she was not prepared for the strictness of such a dance. </p><p> </p><p>“Arms higher, watch your feet-- not literally Luz!”</p><p> </p><p>Luz’s head spun as she and Lilith made their way around the living room. Dancing was supposed to be fun right? Being so restricted made Luz feel less like dancing when she was at a party. But she figured Amity would offer to dance with her and didn’t want to disappoint. Not when Luz had already pretty much failed at being a girlfriend already.</p><p> </p><p>The last thing Luz needed to do before the party was go shopping for the proper attire. Her Grom outfit would definitely not fly in such a formal setting, and nothing Eda had on hand really felt right for Luz. Granted, Eda’s old clothes mostly consisted of well-worn bell-bottom pants, dresses with moth holes in them or otherwise unwearable fashion statements.</p><p> </p><p>So Friday afternoon was spent with Willow, Gus, and some snails that Eda was saving for a wild night out in town (but she grudgingly forked them over to Luz after she asked). The three friends made their way through the market, passing a variety of shops and outdoor stalls. While Willow leaned more towards Luz showing up in a dress, those weren’t her style.</p><p> </p><p>“They don’t feel right,” was all Luz would say to explain it. </p><p> </p><p>It took the better part of the evening but finally, the trio found something Willow approved of as formal enough and that Luz felt comfortable in.</p><p> </p><p>That night before the party proved utterly restless for Luz. She twisted and turned in bed as King slept soundly next to her. She needed more time to practice dancing with Lilith. Willow should have quizzed her while they were out shopping. They could have looked through more stores to find a better outfit. And most importantly, she still hadn’t found the right time (or mustered up the courage) to tell Amity the truth.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I need to figure out what I’m going to say to Amity. How am I going to tell her I didn’t know we were dating but that I really want to? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Luz’s mind continued to wander and the night dragged on for what felt like an eternity. Eyes shut but unable to drift off into sleep. Eventually the sun’s rays shined through the window, lighting the room, and Luz decided she might as well get up. She’d have plenty of time to nap before the party.</p><p> </p><p>Walking into the kitchen, Luz was surprised to see Lilith was already up, brewing some tea. Like her sister, she wasn’t much of a morning person.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, good morning Lilith.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Luz,” Lilith met Luz’s tired eyes with her own. She’d been so used to a strict sleep schedule as head of Emperor’s Coven that any attempt to stray from it usually backfired. </p><p> </p><p>“Feeling nervous about today?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…” Luz walked over and put her head on the kitchen counter. “There’s just so much riding on me here. I have to look good in front of everyone, make her parents like me, and tell her I had no clue we were dating… I can’t mess this up. Amity’s relying on me, and I don’t want to disappoint her more than I already am with being such a sorry excuse for a girlfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>Lilith hummed, contemplating on how to respond.</p><p>
  <em> Poor child, no wonder Amity likes her. Luz cares so much about her, I’m sure she’d challenge Belos again if she asked. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She removed the kettle from the stove and served herself a hot cup of tea. Lilith turned to face Luz, lips pressed together in thought.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m… not good with relationships,” Lilith started, hands wrapping around the warm mug. “Once it became clear Eda’s curse wasn’t the temporary problem I thought it would be; I devoted myself to work. Rising up the ranks of the Emperor’s Coven so that I could find a way to fix my mistake. I didn’t make friends, or seek a romantic relationship. But whenever I see the two of you together, I can see it clear as day how much you care for each other. Even if no one in the room likes you, I doubt that’ll change how Amity feels about you.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I didn’t even realize she had those feelings!” Luz’s voice cracked. “I feel like I don’t deserve them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Amity is the one who gets to decide who she loves,” Lilith answered gently. Just being honest with her is the best you can do.”</p><p> </p><p>Lilith took a sip of her drink, feeling the effects of the black tea kick in almost immediately. She walked over and patted Luz on the shoulder before making her way to the living room. Luz remained face down on the counter for a minute before her stomach rumbled in hunger. With a groan she walked over to the fridge to make breakfast for herself. Her empty stomach was only making her feel worse about the situation she found herself in. </p><p> </p><p>----- ----- -----</p><p> </p><p>Eda, Lilith, King, and Gus waited in the living room as Willow helped Luz get ready upstairs for the party. Eda was pacing nervously across the room and overthinking every possible thing that could go wrong.</p><p> </p><p>“What if the Emperor’s Coven shows up and she doesn’t have any glyphs?”</p><p> </p><p>Lilith didn’t even glance up before answering.</p><p> </p><p>“Amity made it very clear that nothing would happen to Luz.”</p><p> </p><p>“That was just physical stuff!” Eda started pulling at her hair, not even caring that several snails and pieces of junk fell out. “What if they hurt her emotionally?”</p><p> </p><p>“Luz is one tough cookie,” King defended from the floor where he and Gus were engaged in a game of checkers. “For a human that has no natural defenses, she’s proved more than capable of being able to handle anything standing in her way.. What’s a little name calling compared to everything else she’s been through?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t I just worry about my kid for five minutes without you guys reassuring me?!”</p><p> </p><p>No one responded as Eda continued pacing. A few more minutes passed when Willow finally walked down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahem,” Willow cleared her throat and everyone in the living room turned to look. “May I present... Luz Noceda!”</p><p> </p><p>Willow stepped to the side and threw her arms to the side to reveal Luz, carefully making her way down the stairs in ballroom shoes. Eda’s heart melted at the sight of her. Luz wore black pants and suit coat with a purple waist coat and white button up shirt underneath. Her hair was done like it had been for Grom, slicked back and out of her face. </p><p> </p><p>What was new was the makeup Willow had painstakingly done. Her eyes had lavender colored eyeshadow around them and mascara applied as well. A bit of blush dusted her cheeks. There was also light pink lipstick applied to her lips. In short-</p><p> </p><p>“Dang kiddo, you sure clean up nice.”</p><p> </p><p>Luz walked out into the living and spun around while looking at herself. Her face wore an expression of uncertainty.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” Luz shifted on her feet, frowning slightly at her reflection. “I mean, I feel like maybe-”</p><p> </p><p>Eda walked over to Luz and put her hands on her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Luz, you look stunning. Amity is lucky that her normally beautiful girlfriend just became the most beautiful girlfriend to have ever existed.”</p><p> </p><p>Luz did her best not to tear up. Instead she turned around and went  straight for a hug, which Eda quickly reciprocated.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Eda.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course kid,” Eda let go and looked around at everyone else. King and Gus were holding back tears of their own. Lilith was leaning on her arm, her eyes twinkling with amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“You have everything you need?” Lilith asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I thin- oh! Willow, where’s the gift?”</p><p> </p><p>“Right here silly,” Willow held out a small wrapped present for Luz. They had found it while looking for Luz’s suit.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Willow,” Luz grabbed the gift and hugged her friend. “I think I’m as ready as I’ll ever be for this.”</p><p> </p><p>Eda opened the door and summoned her staff as Luz let go of Willow.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the spirit! Now come on! I want to spend as little time as possible at that stupid manor.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, see you all later,” Luz waved.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone wished her luck and said goodbye as Luz left the Owl House. </p><p> </p><p>There was a chill in the air but Luz barely felt it under several layers of clothing. Soon, Eda and Luz were flying towards Blight Manor. Luz’s nerves were still there, but hearing Eda’s encouragement had really helped. They were getting to the party early so that Luz could meet Amity’s parents without having to worry about the other guests. </p><p> </p><p>As they approached Blight Manor, Luz could already see a few people entering the mansion. According to Amity, there would be at least 100 people attending so a few people already there wouldn’t be the end of the world. Eda began to descend, coming into a smooth stop right in front of the gate.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” Luz slid off Owlbert, giving Eda one last nervous smile. “Wish me luck.”</p><p> </p><p>“Knock ‘em dead kid,” Eda gave Owlbert a slap before flying off.</p><p> </p><p>Luz turned towards the gate, feeling her palms sweat and stick to her invitation and the present. A man in a black suit stood at the gates, while two witches in red were waiting by his side.</p><p> </p><p>“He- hello,” Luz stammered out as she approached the man in black. “I’m here for the party. I have an invitation.”</p><p> </p><p>Luz held out the invitation, which the man took. He gave it a quick once over before nodding and opening the gate. He handed Luz back the letter which she took and stuffed into her suit’s pocket. The way to the mansion wasn’t too far, but Luz could already feel her feet getting tired in the ballroom shoes. </p><p> </p><p>Walking into the manor felt like walking into a Disney movie. Candles were lit everywhere, giving the foyer a golden glow. Magical lights floated high above them, adding additional colors to the ambience. A table was placed by the entrance for guests to drop off presents, guarded by a young woman in black.</p><p> </p><p>Luz considered leaving her gift on the table, but she really wanted to see Amity’s reaction, so she held onto it. There were sounds of conversation coming from every room around Luz. She wasn’t sure where Amity would be until Luz saw her walk into the foyer talking to Ed and Em. One look was all it took before Luz wished she could propose to Amity right then and there. </p><p> </p><p>Amity wore a black and white dress, it was dotted with rhinestones, like a piece of the night sky was ripped just to make her dress. Her hair was different than usual, it was down but held out of her eyes with pins over both ears. She had teal eyeshadow on as well. In short, she was the most beautiful girl Luz had ever seen. Before she could even think about it, Luz felt her feet moving towards her. Her heart was pounding in her chest so hard she was worried she’d have a heart attack.</p><p> </p><p>“H- ha- happy birthday Amity,” Luz stammered.</p><p> </p><p>“Luz you-” Amity turned to look at Luz, the moment she did her jaw dropped. Luz looked breathtaking with her hair up, makeup accentuating her features, wearing that suit.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Suit! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The joy in Amity’s eyes vanished and she grabbed Luz’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Luz, what are you wearing?!” Amity asked, panicked.</p><p> </p><p>“Is… is it not formal enough?” Luz tilted her head confused. “You said to either wear a dress or a suit.”</p><p> </p><p>“I said that men would be wearing suits!” Amity kept her voice quiet but this was bad. If either mom or dad saw Luz, she’d probably be kicked out. “Ed, Em, have you seen mom or dad?”</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t,” Em said, her tone matching Amity’s and her eyes scanning the foyer. </p><p> </p><p>“Me either,” Ed was also looking around. Amity closed her eyes and let out a breath.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong with me being in a suit?” Luz asked.</p><p> </p><p>Amity’s eyes snapped open. Luz’s eyes were closed and her head pointed at the ground. A frown was spread across her face and Amity was certain she was about to cry. </p><p> </p><p>“Nothing, I mean you look beautiful, which you always do, but,” Amity’s grip on Luz’s hand tightened. “This isn’t about you it’s about-”</p><p> </p><p>“Amity, five o’clock!” Em said in a whisper and Amity’s gaze turned from Luz to see Odalia approaching. Her eyes were locked on the four of them and was clearly not happy that they weren’t mingling.</p><p> </p><p>“Amity,” her tone was cold as ever. “Why are you here interacting with this young man, I don’t remember inviting-”</p><p> </p><p>Odalia’s eyes made it to Luz’s ears and widened ever so slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this Luz the human?”</p><p> </p><p>Luz turned around and gave Odalia her best smile. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This is it Luz, first impression time. Just follow proper procedure like Willow told you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hello madame,” Luz said as she bowed, one hand over her chest and the other extended. “It is an honor to be in your home to celebrate the occasion.”</p><p> </p><p>Luz stood back up, the smile quickly vanishing from her mouth as she saw the horrified expression on Odalia’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Amity, did you not tell her of our dress policy?”</p><p> </p><p>“I did,” Amity said quickly. “Luz just misunderstood what I meant. She thought wearing a suit was for both men and women, we were just on our way to my room so she could borrow one of my dresses for the remainder of the evening.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see,” Odalia’s expression changed back to the emotionless one she had on approach. “Please hurry up. When you return I expect a proper greeting from a young woman.”</p><p> </p><p>Luz was about to argue but Amity pulled her away talking over her shoulder to her mother.</p><p> </p><p>“We will, we’ll only be a few minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>Amity dragged Luz upstairs. They eventually made it to Amity’s room and she shut the door, breathing out a sigh of relief and locking it.</p><p> </p><p>“That was too close,” Amity said, walking over to her wardrobe and opening it.</p><p> </p><p>Luz blinked. Then she remembered how rudely she’d just been received by Odalia.</p><p> </p><p>“Why can’t I wear a suit?” Luz demanded.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a ball Luz, women wear dresses, that’s how it goes here.” Amity rifled through her dresses, looking for one that would work for Luz.</p><p> </p><p>“But I don’t like dresses!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I’m sorry!” Amity turned to look at Luz, she was upset but not angry, at least not at Luz. “But it isn’t up to me! Please, I need you to understand, if we want my parents to like you even a little just so we can keep seeing each other in public than we need to play along with their stupid rules, just for now.”</p><p> </p><p>Luz’s breath hitched at that last sentence. She had hoped to tell Amity under warmer circumstances, but they were alone and she had no better time than now.</p><p> </p><p>“Amity, about seeing each other.”</p><p> </p><p>Amity froze. Her throat dried up  and her stomach dropped.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What? What’s going on? Is there something wrong? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Amity, I like you a lot. You’re one of my best friends.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Is… Luz going to friendzone me? After we’ve been dating for a month? I know she’s been acting a bit weird lately, but I thought she was just nervous about the party…  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“And I’ve had a lot of fun hanging out with you these last few weeks but-”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh my god, she’s going to break up with me! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“The truth is… Ihadnoideaweweredatinguntilthisweek!”</p><p> </p><p>Luz closed her eyes and waited for Amity to say something, anything. When she opened them, Amity was giving her a perplexed look.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you just say?”</p><p> </p><p>Luz took a deep breath and clenched her hands into fists, bracing herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Amity, I’m sorry but I had no idea we were dating until this week.”</p><p> </p><p>Amity didn’t know what to say. She felt completely blindsided. Here she was, helping Luz prepare to meet her parents, and Luz didn’t even know that they’d been together for weeks.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She… didn’t know we were dating. How in the world-? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Luz continued, shifting on her feet nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“And I do want to date you, but I understand if-”</p><p> </p><p>Amity burst into laughter, holding onto her stomach and bending over as she wheezed. Luz forced an awkward  chuckle, unsure of how to react. She had no idea why Amity was laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, Wh- what’s so funny?”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you were going to break up with me!” Amity finally managed to say. She took a couple deep breaths before standing up straight and walking over to Luz. Luz frowned, feeling guilty. She didn’t get how or why Amity could be smiling right now.</p><p> </p><p>“Amity, I’m so sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s okay,” Amity hugged Luz, taking another deep breath. “It’s not entirely your fault, we never explicitly talked about what we were, and I just assumed we were on the same page,” She smirked. “Though, I thought all of those kisses I gave you would’ve clued you in.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’d think so,” Luz felt her face redden. She rubbed the back of her neck and offered Amity a sheepish smile. “Are you really not mad?”</p><p> </p><p>“No Luz, I’m not,” Amity gave her a reassuring look before letting go, and heading back over to the wardrobe. </p><p> </p><p>She flipped by two more dresses before settling on one. Amity turned around and offered the dress to Luz.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry to have to ask you to do this, but keeping up appearances means a lot to my parents. What do you think of this one?”</p><p> </p><p>Luz took a look at the dress Amity had selected. She’d still rather wear the suit but Amity had taken the news about her recent epiphany really well. Plus, she seemed really worried about how her mother reacted to Luz. Luz began taking off the suit she was wearing with a reluctant sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“It looks great Amity,” Luz forced a smile on her face. “Do you mind leaving so I can finish changing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Amity headed for the door, leaving the dress on her bed as she passed by it. “I’ll be right outside so I can help you finish putting on the dress. Thank you so much Luz.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Luz didn’t say anything, opting to give her a double thumbs up instead. Amity quirked an eyebrow at the gesture but shrugged it off, figuring it was just another thing from the Human realm.</p><p> </p><p>The moment the door shut Luz’s face fell. She finished undressing and grabbed the dress Amity had selected. It really did look nice…  but she wasn’t anymore comfortable wearing it than she had been earlier.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It’s fine Luz, this isn’t anything like the last time you wore a dress. No one is going to make fun of you, trip you or…  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Luz shook her head and began putting on the dress. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You’re doing this for Amity, and she’d do the same for you. Right? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>----- ----- -----</p><p> </p><p>Lilith, Willow, Gus, and King watched wistfully as Eda and Luz left the Owl House. Once they had taken off into the sky, Willow and Gus rose from the couch to go home. Before they could get too far, Lilith called out to them.</p><p> </p><p>“Willow, Augustus, a word please,” Lilith waved them over. </p><p> </p><p>After exchanging a confused glance between them, Willow and Gus sat back down on the couch and faced Lilith.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up?” Willow asked. “Is this about Luz?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I am in need of your assistance for another matter,” Lilith shifted, adjusting herself more comfortably. “Something very important that must be handled with the utmost discretion.”</p><p> </p><p>Gus’ eyes widened and he leaned forward.</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh!” He patted his hands on his lap excitedly. “Top secret mission? I’m in! It must be something big if you can’t handle it on your own.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s about Amity,” Lilith folded her hands together. “As you know, her birthday is tomorrow and I would like to hold a surprise celebration here at the Owl House-”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god that is so sweet!” Gus gushed, slapping his hands to his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Willow elbowed him for interrupting.</p><p> </p><p>“Let her finish!” She scolded.</p><p> </p><p>Lilith bit back a chuckle as Gus pouted and crossed his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright,” She crossed her legs together. “As I was saying, I would like to hold a gathering here tomorrow. Luz doesn’t know anything about it, and it should remain that way.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Why?” Willow cocked her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you really think she’d be able to keep it a secret from Amity?” Lilith replied.</p><p> </p><p>Willow and Gus winced at that.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…plus she already has a lot on her plate with the party tonight,” Willow conceded.</p><p> </p><p>“Precisely,” Lilith nodded. “Eda is also in the loop, but we haven’t organized food and decorations yet because I wanted to hear from you two first. You’re friends with Amity, and know what she likes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I think we should get her cake from the Redstone Bakery,” Willow pressed her lips together in thought. “I remember when we were kids she’d always drag me there for their thornberry tarts.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe we can order a thornberry cake?” Gus suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“Even if we go in the morning right when it opens, I’m not sure it will be done in time,” Lilith frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“Most of their ingredients are pre-prepared, and I think the owner knows Amity so it should work out as long as we get there bright and early,” Willow replied.</p><p> </p><p>Lilith hummed, tapping a finger to her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that’s dessert. How about the other food items and refreshments?”</p><p> </p><p>“I remember Amity mentioned really liking frutterburgers from Razz’s Diner,” Gus offered.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we could cater food from there. I’m pretty sure Amity has taken Luz there a few times on dates,” Willow chuckled. “Even though Luz didn’t know that at the time.” </p><p> </p><p>“And for drinks, I’ve seen Amity order firespirits and fizzy juice when we’ve gone out to eat together,” Gus added.</p><p> </p><p>Lilith nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“All of that is doable. I can send Eda to the market in the morning for the drinks while I head to the bakery. What about decorations?”</p><p> </p><p>Gus was about to speak again when the door banged open, startling the group.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m back!” Eda announced, shouldering the door shut and cutting off Hooty from chiming in. </p><p> </p><p>“Good, we’ve decided on food and drinks and were about to talk about decorations,” Lilith said.</p><p> </p><p>Eda nodded and flopped onto the sofa next to Lilith. She craned her neck to look at Gus.</p><p> </p><p>“Decorations? I think our little illusionist here will have us covered.”</p><p> </p><p>Gus grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! I already have a few ideas…”</p><p> </p><p>Eda, Lilith, Gus, and Willow finished planning for Amity’s birthday party while King snored from Eda’s lap. Once they had agreed on the last of the details, Gus leaned back into the sofa and sighed, a content smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“This is going to be so fun! I’ve never been to a friend’s birthday party before!”</p><p> </p><p>Lilith winced as unhappy memories from her own childhood began to resurface. She had a tough time making friends when she was his age, and if it wasn’t for Eda she’d have been entirely on her own.</p><p> </p><p>“Yikes kiddo,” Eda snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“Edalyn!” Lilith scolded her sister.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Eda raised her arms placatingly. “I’m not wrong am I?”</p><p> </p><p>Lilith was about to retort when Gus interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay,” He managed a smile. “That’s all in the past. Now I have the best friends in the world, and couldn’t be more grateful.” </p><p> </p><p>“Aw, Gus,” Willow smiled and gave him a one armed hug. She turned to face Lilith. “Thanks for organizing all of this. I think Amity will really appreciate it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t done my best in being there for her as a mentor in the past,” Lilith’s face dropped. “This is just the least I can do to begin to repair that trust she had in me.”</p><p> </p><p>----- ----- -----</p><p> </p><p>Amity tapped her foot anxiously in the hallway as she waited for Luz to finish getting dressed. She could hear the sounds of the party downstairs growing progressively louder. She knew that her mother wasn’t going to be too happy with her for taking so long, but it couldn’t be helped. It was either reintroduce Luz in a proper dress or have her spend the entire party receiving dirty looks from Odalia for wearing a suit.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Definitely the right move to go with the dress. Such disregard for rules would rub mom the wrong way, she would never believe that it was a simple misunderstanding. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The door cracked open behind Amity and Luz’s voice called out from inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Amity, I’m pretty much done, I just need help with the back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Amity nodded. “I’m coming in.”</p><p> </p><p>Amity slipped inside her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She turned to face Luz.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, let’s get this done-”</p><p> </p><p>In front of Amity, Luz fidgeted in her dress. It had shoulder straps that were just a little too wide for Luz’s frame. The purple fabric matched Luz’s makeup and she looked lovely.</p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s a bit loose,” Luz smiled at Amity, whose face pinked at the sight of her girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Amity swallowed, willing away the butterflies fluttering around in her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“I can fix that with a spell, let’s get you buttoned up first.”</p><p> </p><p>Luz turned around and Amity got to work. She tried to ignore the fact that she was touching Luz’s exposed back, and was glad Luz couldn’t see her flushed face. Once she was done, Amity stepped back and drew a spell circle. The dress adjusted itself to fit Luz perfectly. Luz glanced up at Amity.</p><p> </p><p>“How do I look?”</p><p> </p><p>Amity looked down, hoping Luz wouldn’t see her blushing.</p><p> </p><p>“You still look beautiful, and you’re keeping that dress after tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Luz let out a nervous laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, but dresses <em> really </em>aren’t for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Amity’s brows furrowed.</p><p> </p><p>“You had one on at Grom though?”</p><p> </p><p>“That was a tutu, and I had leggings underneath and wore a tuxedo over that. Back home I- I had a really… unpleasant experience in a dress, so I’ve avoided wearing them since then.”</p><p> </p><p>The way Luz’s face fell was enough to tell Amity not to push further. Instead, she reached out and put her hand on Luz’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m here for you if you ever want to talk about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks…” Luz managed a smile, and then her eyes widened as if remembering something. “Oh! I have something for you,” Luz’s face brightened and she held out a wrapped package to Amity. “Here! It’s not much, but I hope you like it.”</p><p> </p><p>Amity took the package and carefully unwrapped it. She couldn’t tell what it was by weight or shape. Once she removed the gift wrap, Amity was greeted with a hinged jewelry box. Amity opened it and sawa dark purple gemstone necklace resting inside.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s enchanted,” Luz explained as Amity took out the necklace. “Whenever you’re feeling strong emotions, the gem will react.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s beautiful,” Amity held it close to her chest and gave Luz a warm smile. “I love it Luz.”</p><p> </p><p>“Want help putting it on?” Luz offered.</p><p> </p><p>Amity nodded and handed the necklace back to Luz. It took her a few tries but she managed to hook the clasp around Amity’s neck. Honestly Amity didn’t even want to go back to the party, she wanted to stay in this room all night. Just her and Luz, together. </p><p> </p><p>Returning to the party meant returning under her mother’s control. Being in here, even though they couldn’t go anywhere, felt more like freedom than Amity had ever come close to before. Amity wanted to let Luz know how much she meant to her. She opened her mouth but before she could speak there was a knock on the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Mittens?” Em called from the other side of the door. “Are you two done? It’s been half an hour and mom’s getting pissed, well, more pissed off than usual.”</p><p> </p><p>Amity sighed, of course she wanted Amity to come back. It was <em> her </em>party after all.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we just finished up,” Amity called back before turning back to Luz. “You ready?”</p><p> </p><p>“To make a second first impression? Absolutely.”</p><p> </p><p>Amity walked over to the door and held it open for Luz. Em was still waiting and she gave Luz a big smile.</p><p> </p><p>“You look great cutie,” she said with a wink. “Sorry they’re making you do this.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay,” Luz smiled but Amity noticed how forced it was. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s hurry back,” Em took off at a brisk pace towards the foyer. “Mom and dad are talking to the head of the Potions coven, so you can introduce Luz to them once they’re done talking. Luz, Amity’s going to need to greet guests for a while so you can hang around me or Ed as we float between rooms.”</p><p> </p><p>“O… okay?” Luz sounded unsure. She had guessed she might not get to spend a lot of time with Amity due to her obligations but Em was making it seem like this would be the last time they’d see each other tonight.</p><p> </p><p>Emira sighed and ran a hand through her hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Amity, I know you really don’t want to hear this but-”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Titan, not more!” Amity groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep, mom invited more of her friends’ kids here to try to win you over.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it too late to escape?” Amity’s face went from miserable to absolutely despondent.</p><p> </p><p>Luz looked between Amity and Emira. Both were clearly upset that their mother brought more guests, but wasn’t that the point of a party?</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t get it, what’s so bad about these kids your mom invited?” </p><p> </p><p>“Because Luz,” Em started explaining. “They aren’t just family friends. Our parents have been trying to set us up with other kids since these parties started.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would- ohhh. Ohh. OH!” The realization of what Em saying hit Luz like a train. “They want to marry you off?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Amity rolled her eyes. “They can’t force me to, but they’re hoping I meet a nice witch so that they can join houses with someone important, rich, or both.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s horrible,” Luz said quietly, taking hold of Amity’s hand. “To try and set you up with-”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not just Amity,” Em added with a sigh, tucking some loose hair behind an ear. “I’ve been having to fend off witches for a few years now. At least they haven’t forced me to try and go out with any guys.</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” Luz pressed her free hand against her cheek in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“Really Luz?” Emira raised an eyebrow. “I’ve been teasing you and calling you cutie for months and only now you put two and two together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please Em,” Amity gave Luz a smirk. “That’s nothing compared to what she just realized the other day.”</p><p> </p><p>Luz flushed and turned away from Amity. Amity chuckled and squeezed her hand reassuringly.</p><p> </p><p>The group made it back to the foyer. There was a stream of guests entering through the front door and the pile of presents on the table had multiplied by several times. But Amity already knew that nothing there would top Luz’s gift. </p><p> </p><p>Em gestured to the living room, letting them know that the Blight parents were inside. Emira waved and made her way over to the entrance to greet arriving party goers. Amity let go of Luz’s hand as they entered the living room. </p><p> </p><p>As Emira said, Odalia and Alador were talking to a man wearing a yellow suit. Amity and Luz dodged several other attendees before reaching them. The man tipped his hat and made his way over to a woman wearing green. Odalia was the first to notice Amity and Luz, and gave the two a piercing glare.</p><p> </p><p>“Mother, Father,” Amity said clearly and with as much pomp as she could muster. “It is my pleasure to introduce you to Luz Noceda.”</p><p> </p><p>Amity held out her arm towards Luz. Luz started to bend down, before remembering to curtsey. It wasn’t the most elegant Amity had seen but it did the job.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello sir, hello madame,” Luz rose from curtsey with a warm smile that was not returned by either of the two adults. “It is an honor to be in your home to celebrate the occasion.”</p><p> </p><p>“The honor is all ours,” Alador bowed his head and held his hand over his heart. “I must say, I’ve been interested in meeting the famed human who stood up to our beloved Emperor for quite some time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed,” Odalia bowed her head, but she was obviously still upset with both teenagers for taking so long. “When I heard that Amity had become friends with young Luz here I was quite surprised.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was surprised too,” Luz said with a giggle. </p><p> </p><p>Amity gave her a look that screamed <em>please</em> <em>shut up</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“I see,” Odalia’s eyes narrowed. She turned to Alador, her expression unchanging. “I must return to the party, if you’ll excuse me.”</p><p> </p><p>Alador nodded as Odalia headed off. He returned his focus on Luz, his expression blank.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me Luz, how has your time in the Isles been?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been amazing!” Luz’s eyes got all dreamy, like when she talked about Azura or human food. “Learning magic, fighting monsters, and of course getting to hang out with people like Amity.”</p><p> </p><p>Amity felt the color rise to her face, but did her best to will it away. Luz was obviously trying to talk up Amity in front of her father. Still, hearing Luz speak so fondly of Amity made her feel special.</p><p> </p><p>Alador hummed, crossing his hands behind his back.</p><p> </p><p>“So I take it you're also friends with Boscha and Skara then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not exactly,” Luz drew out the words but kept a smile on her face. “Skara’s okay, but Boscha and I had a fight a while back so we’re not really on speaking terms.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, well that’s a shame, they should be here any moment,” Alador pulled out a pocket watch. “Knowing those two they’ll arrive ‘fashionably late,’ as if anything late could be fashionable.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right father,” Amity mentally kicked herself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Of course they’d invite Boscha and Skara, they picked them out to be my friends and I never told them I stopped talking to them months ago. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I should go now, but I’m sure Luz would love to stick around and answer more questions.”</p><p> </p><p>“I would?” Luz’s eyebrows raised, but a quick glance at Amity was all it took to lower them. “I would. Ask away Mr. Blight, I’m an open book.”</p><p> </p><p>Amity walked back to the foyer. Ed was on door duty but Amity needed to take over now until dancing started.</p><p> </p><p>“Ed,” Amity smiled at incoming guests as she approached her brother. “Listen, I forgot that Skara and Boscha were going to show tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Edric waved with a smile to two witches walking past him. He turned to Amity with a confused look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t Boscha try to kill Luz?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, and I haven’t spoken to either of them since. Can you and Em keep Luz away from them as best you can? I don’t want them to cause a scene, or try to get Luz in trouble.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course Mittens, we’d hate for anything to happen to Luz.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Ed,” Amity’s shoulders sagged in relief.</p><p> </p><p>Ed smiled back and then nodded towards the door. Boscha and Skara were making their way up the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Might not want to thank me yet, but I’ll look after Luz for now.”</p><p> </p><p>Amity took a deep breath. Her old friends were never the most understanding people. She just hoped that they would be on their best behavior for the party.</p><p> </p><p>Edric moved into the living room, leaving Amity alone. Skara gave Amity a wave before dropping something off at the gift table. Boscha just brooded as the two approached Amity, who greeted them with a curtsey.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to-”</p><p> </p><p>Skara quickly grabbed Amity’s hands and held them.</p><p> </p><p>“No need to be so formal,” the witch said with a smile. “We haven’t been before, why start now. Right Boscha?”</p><p> </p><p>Boscha quickly glanced up at Amity before returning her attention to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Amity, happy birthday.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Amity managed an awkward smile.</p><p> </p><p>Boscha clearly didn’t want to be there but Skara seemed genuinely content.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry we’re late but you know us. Anyone here we know, or same old same old?”</p><p> </p><p>“Same old same old,” despite herself Amity did find herself cheering up around Skara. The bard student always brought positivity with her where she went. Amity figured that was probably the only reason Boscha hadn’t actually killed someone yet.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, these parties are always so boring. Still, we’d try to help get you through them. Remember the time we kept sneaking you snacks until your mom caught on? Or the time we managed to mix up all the instrument’s sounds and embarrass the orchestra?”</p><p> </p><p>Amity started laughing. They weren’t always able to have fun at these parties but Skara was right, they did have some good times before. Amity looked back over to Boscha but her face remained stony. Skara noticed Boscha’s expression as well, her laughter quieting down a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we know how hard hosting can be so we’ll see you later, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y… yeah,” Amity gave Skara a nod and small smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Awesome, come on Boscha.”</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, the two didn’t head to the living room but instead towards the dining room. Amity let out a sigh of relief. It seemed like they wouldn’t be any trouble, thank the Titan. Still, if Em and Ed could keep them away from Luz it would be for the best.</p><p> </p><p>Amity returned her attention to the door, just to groan as a boy her age approached with his parents. Their flashy formal wear screamed old money. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Just make it through tonight Amity. One night of witches hitting on you, and then tomorrow you can message the girl you like all day. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>See y'all for chapter 3 next week! And don't forget to check out our other TOH fics if you haven't already ;)</p><p>Timeline of events for this fic:<br/>June 1- Luz arrives in the Isles.<br/>July 13th- Luz loses her way home and destroys the portal.<br/>August 18th- Luz and Amity begin dating (Grom tree picnic date, Amity kisses Luz on the cheek).<br/>September 15th- Luz realizes she’s in a relationship with Amity.<br/>September 19th- The party at Blight Manor.<br/>September 20th- Amity’s 15th Birthday</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Witch Drama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The party takes a turn for the worse. </p><p>Lilith and Eda have a long overdue conversation.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all so much for 3600+ hits! We are blown away by the amount of support this story has gotten :))<br/>We hope you enjoy this chapter- we had a lot of fun working on it!</p><p>Chapter 2 easter eggs explained:<br/>Razz (Razz's Diner) was a character on She-Ra<br/>Thornberry Tarts and Redstone Bakery are Amity's fave treat/place to eat in <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rohad/pseuds/Rohad/works?fandom_id=36532417"> Rohad's</a> Moonlit Masquerade series (seriously go read it now if you haven't already!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yeah, Hexside has been fantastic,” Luz told one of the party guests that surrounded her. “It’s completely different from schools in the Human Realm.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it true that humans dissect animals in order to learn how to best cook them?” The old witch asked, a thick handlebar mustache all but hiding his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Luz raised an eyebrow. She knew that there were a lot of misconceptions among witches about humans but she had been hoping that these conversations would be more about her. </p><p> </p><p>“What about this math? Why don’t you just magic two plus two together?”</p><p> </p><p>Luz’s stomach clenched as she held back from laughing in the witch’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not how math works.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I don’t understand this at all,” He threw up his hands and turned around. “I’m going to find my wife, maybe she can understand what you’re saying.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Luz could stop him he had left the room. She hadn’t gotten the chance to leave the living room after Amity left. She and Mr. Blight had talked for a while, and he asked her plenty of questions about being a human but none about herself. In fact, everyone that wasn’t Em or Ed only asked her about what it was like to be a human. Luz grumbled to herself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I know no one here has seen a human before, but I’m a person too. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A tap on Luz’s shoulder drew her attention, she turned to see Edric giving her a bright smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I see you’ve met Amity’s former piano teacher,” he said as he circled around to face Luz. “What’d you think of Mr. Blarney?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s definitely a character,” Luz said, forcing a chuckle out. “He had a lot of questions about what it’s like being a human.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you really blame him?” Ed raised an eyebrow. He was being playful but Luz was clearly upset. “We don’t exactly get a whole lot of humans here, and these old bats barely know how to talk to kids, let alone a human.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just wish people would ask about me,” Luz rubbed her arms as she spoke. It was cold in the house and Luz wished she still had her suit jacket to help her stay a little warmer.</p><p> </p><p>Edric’s smile fell, he wished there was something more he could do to help his sister’s girlfriend. Amity was on greeting duty for another hour, and Em was keeping an eye on Boscha and Skara so they wouldn’t run into Luz. Seeing Luz’s glum expression made him want to at least get her out of this room.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if you want I can show you around a little,” Ed offered his arm. “Get you out of here, that way less senior citizens will ask you if humans shed their skin.”</p><p> </p><p>For the first time all night, Luz let out a genuine giggle. </p><p> </p><p>“I’d be honored,” She smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Luz linked her arm around Ed’s as he led her to the foyer.</p><p> </p><p>“Blight Manor was constructed hundreds of years before Emperor Belos showed the Isles the true way of magic.” Ed threw on a mockingly deep and commanding voice as he narrated the history of the house. “Here we stand in the historic foyer, where many a historic person have stood.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Luz’s voice matched Ed’s fake proper tone. “Historic people! Please name some.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well…” Ed realized he had never really cared to learn about who had been here before. Despite his father telling him countless stories or hearing his parents give the same old family history spiel millions of times before. “There’s me, and Em, oh, can’t forget Amity.”</p><p> </p><p>“The most important person I can think of.” Luz dropped her attempt to sound proper as she let out another giggle. Ed smiled, he was glad Luz’s mood seemed to be lifting.</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed,” Ed led her across the hall. He could see Amity greeting a couple as they wished her a happy birthday. The forced smile was well hidden to the guests, but Ed could easily tell how miserable she was. He quickened his pace so that Luz wouldn’t be able to see her before they entered the next room.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to the ballroom,” Ed declared as Luz gasped at the sight of the room. </p><p> </p><p>There were a few people gathered in small groups chatting with one another. A small orchestra was preparing for the night’s performance. The hardwood floor shone brightly, freshly polished. The walls were an immaculate white. The ceiling had a fresco on it that looked as if it were taken from a Renaissance painting. Luz hadn’t seen anything this classical before in the Boiling Isles. The thought of her and Amity dancing together, which just the day before had terrified her, filled Luz with warmth and comfort.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s beautiful,” Luz murmured, wide-eyed as she took in the room. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Ed agreed, dropping the silly voice at the sight of Luz’s awestruck expression. “They only open it when there’s a party though, which sucks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Still, it’s amazing,” Luz walked out onto the dance floor. She did a small spin as she looked above to the fresco. </p><p> </p><p>“Want to hang out here?” Ed asked as Luz continued spinning and admiring the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah,” Luz stopped spinning, stumbling a little as she regained her balance. “I’m actually getting a little hungry.”</p><p> </p><p>Edric grimaced at that. As far as he knew, Boscha and Skara were still in the dining room. He’d have to quickly check with Emira. Moments like this made him wish that they had been the kind of twins born with telepathy, it would make communicating (and pranking) so much easier.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me check with Em real quick, okay?” Ed waited for a response from Luz, who gave him a nod. “Cool, wait here.”</p><p> </p><p>Ed dashed out of the room. The sounds of violin and cellos tuning caught Luz’s ear. She took a deep breath and held out her arms as though getting ready to dance with Amity. She’d take the lead, as Lilith had her do when they practiced. The pianist ran down his scales. Luz took the first step, counting down in her head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> One two three, one two three, one two three. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She swayed to the music in her head. Her eyes closed as she imagined Amity in front of her. The two would move in sync amongst the crowd of other dancers. No one would pay any attention to them, but that would be for the best. It would allow them to focus on each other. Amity’s amber eyes looking into Luz’s own. They would move closer still, and Amity would tilt her head, lips parting slightly.</p><p> </p><p>Then Luz felt herself trip over her feet. She opened her eyes, managing to catch herself before she hit the ground. That’s when she heard the murmurs around her. She glanced around, and noticed everyone in the ballroom whispering to each other and looking at Luz. </p><p> </p><p>Luz felt the space shrink around her. She clenched her hands into balled fists, and turned to leave the room. She could feel everyone’s eyes on her. Panic started to rise within her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No no no no, not again. This wasn’t supposed to be like the last time. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Luz exited the room as quickly as she could while trying not to draw anymore attention to herself. Once she was back in the foyer, the sounds of casual conversations drowned out the whispers of the ballroom. Luz let herself breathe, relaxing her hands, and looked around for Ed. He wasn’t back from looking for Em, and Luz guessed it had something to do with Boscha and Skara being there. </p><p> </p><p>The sound of a familiar laugh caught Luz’s ear. She turned her head and saw Amity standing by the entrance, talking to a family that just walked in. It only took one look for Luz to recognize that her girlfriend wasn’t actually happy to see them. Luz frowned, and was about to walk away to find Edric when a teenager around their age bent over and kissed Amity’s hand. He kissed it again before standing up and didn’t let go of Amity’s hand, despite how clearly uncomfortable she looked. Luz’s frown deepened.</p><p> </p><p>Her feet were moving before she had time to register what she was doing. Luz could hear the witch’s smug voice from across the room, and getting closer to it made it even worse.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you need a dance partner for later tonight?” The boy asked confidently, wearing what he probably thought was a charming smile. It made Luz want to punch him in the face.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Amity said as she managed to pull her hand out from the boy’s grasp. “Why don’t you go ahead, I’m sure there are other girls available.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I’m not interested in other girls,” The boy reached out to take Amity’s hand again. “I’ve decided that you are the only girl here who could ever satis-”</p><p> </p><p>“Amity, there you are,” Luz said as she grabbed Amity’s hand before the witch could. “Em and Ed need you right away.”</p><p> </p><p>Luz started dragging Amity away but the boy grabbed her other hand before they managed to get away. </p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me,” The witch scowled. “We were in the middle of talking.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, but this is an urgent matter that requires Amity’s personal attention,” Luz raised an eyebrow. “Unless you want to tell Mrs. Blight that you held up her daughter?”</p><p> </p><p>The boy immediately withdrew his hand, and Luz quickly led Amity away from him. She rounded a corner and headed into another room that was pretty crowded.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the problem?” Amity asked as she looked around the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, there isn’t one,” Luz flashed Amity a smile. “I just thought you needed a break.”</p><p> </p><p>Amity took another look around the room, but this time her face was full of apprehension.</p><p> </p><p>“If my parents see me away from the entrance-”</p><p> </p><p>“Amity,” Luz tried to make eye contact with her, but Amity’s eyes were still anxiously searching the room. “You shouldn’t let people talk to you like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not that simple,” Amity finally met Luz’s gaze. Her expression was resigned. “I need to put a show on. My parents need me to keep up appearances, and I can’t disappoint them.”</p><p> </p><p>Luz squeezed Amity’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I would hope you being uncomfortable would be more important than them looking good.”</p><p> </p><p>Amity let out a snort, shaking her head before meeting Luz’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You just met them,” Amity’s voice was flat. “They wouldn’t care as long as the person was important enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“They should!”</p><p> </p><p>Amity’s eyes widened. While it was true, it was still odd to hear someone else say it. She looked at her sweet girlfriend’s earnest expression, and her lips curled into a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right,” Amity took both of Luz’s hands in hers and squeezed them. “But please don’t worry about me too much. This won’t last forever. I just have to make it through a few more of these parties before I’m 18, and I can do whatever I want for my birthday.” Amity took a few steps away from Luz, who reached out for her. “I’ll see you later Luz… Thanks for being you.”</p><p> </p><p>Amity turned away and left the room. Luz watched her go, sighing and dropping her hand as she exited through the door. She wasn’t sure where she was, but she could smell food nearby. </p><p> </p><p>She turned around and noticed a long dining table set out across the room. There were platters of extravagant food and drinks from end to end. Her stomach grumbled and Luz rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Time to eat, I guess. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Luz made her way over to the table. Willow’s instructions about dining etiquette played like a film reel in the back of her head. She’d only take a few things to eat, and a moderate glass of something to drink. There was no need to fill her plate, as appetizing as the food looked.  Luz just needed something to tithe her over.</p><p> </p><p>She considered her options, though she was unable to recognize half of the food on the table. Eda never went out to fancy places for dinner, and her friends hadn’t taken her anywhere to eat either. And, Luz couldn’t remember ever going out to eat with Amity. She settled on a  few things that looked and smelled safe enough. Then she reached the end of the table, where a large punch bowl sat. Luz carefully took a cup and filled it halfway. Now all she had to do was find a spot to eat, ideally somewhere less crowded.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here?!”</p><p> </p><p>The harsh tone caught Luz by surprise. She whipped around, only to accidentally lose her grip on her cup. The bright red punch splashed right on Boscha’s dress. The three-eyed witch looked between her soaked clothing and Luz, her face twisting in anger. Luz’s eyes widened and the cup slipped from her grasp, falling to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Crap. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so that’s how it is,” Boscha rolled up her dress sleeves and raised her fists. Luckily Skara jumped right between her and Luz.</p><p> </p><p>“Easy now,” Skara spoke calmly to Boscha, holding a hand out to keep her away from Luz. “You know that’ll vanish away with a spell, and I’m sure Luz didn’t mean to do that, right Luz?”</p><p> </p><p>“No no no, of course not,” Luz raising her hands placatingly. “You just surprised me, is all.”</p><p> </p><p>Skara smiled and glanced back at Boscha.</p><p> </p><p>“See, there’s no need to-”</p><p> </p><p>Boscha pushed Skara to the side and got right in Luz’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Accident or not,” Boscha seethed. “I asked you what you’re doing here, and I don’t like repeating myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Amity’s parents sort of invited me,” Luz smiled sheepishly. “So I decided to come.”</p><p> </p><p>Boscha scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so you came for Amity’s parents, not Amity.”</p><p> </p><p>Luz’s smile faded. It was always the same with Boscha. She was still the childish, rude person she’d first met all those months ago.  For someone who was more than happy to tackle her old friend and injure her during Grudgby, she really hated the fact that Amity had chosen Luz over her.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I came for Amity,” Luz’s eyes narrowed. “She’s… very important to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure she is,” Boscha crossed her arms, taking a few steps back. “And I’m sure everyone at this party knows just how special you are to her. Afterall, she’s left you all alone. Is it fun being ignored by the person you came here for?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s not ignoring me!” Luz snapped. </p><p> </p><p>Why couldn’t Boscha just leave her alone? </p><p> </p><p>Luz spared a glance at Skara, who looked terrified at the prospect of things further escalating between them.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s just go, Boscha,” the silver-haired witch pleaded. Boscha regarded Luz for a moment, before smirking. </p><p> </p><p>“Sure, let’s leave little miss hand-me-down alone.”</p><p> </p><p>Luz’s brows furrowed. Her hands clenched into balled fists.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you-”</p><p> </p><p>“I gave Amity that dress last year,” Boscha sneered. “Gotta say, you make it look bad. No wonder she’s avoiding y-”</p><p> </p><p>Luz threw her arm back and punched Boscha's face, shutting her up instantly. Luz’s eyes were watering with unshed tears and she was seething in anger. She turned away to leave but Skara grabbed her arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Luz wait-” Skara started.</p><p> </p><p>Luz pulled away from her and took off. She made it into the hallway and ran into Edric. His face brightened.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Lu-” </p><p> </p><p>Luz wrapped him in a hug, closing her eyes to keep the tears from streaming down her face. Ed didn’t say anything, but hugged Luz back.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Luz said quietly. “I think I might have just ruined the party.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey now, it couldn’t be worse than the time Em and I set fire to the punch. Want to tell me what happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“I..." Luz swallowed. “I punched Boscha… In the face… In front of a lot of people.”</p><p> </p><p>Ed patted Luz comfortingly on the head.</p><p> </p><p>“I stand corrected,” Ed joked but his tone was serious. “That’s pretty bad.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going to happen now?” Luz asked, stepping out of the hug and looking up at Edric.</p><p> </p><p>Luz didn’t mind being asked to leave the party but, based on everything she knew about the Blight parents, she was scared what this might mean for her and Amity.</p><p> </p><p>“I...” Edric was at a loss, Emira was way better at handling this kind of situation. She knew how to comfort people while Ed was the one to help lift the mood by making them laugh, usually at him, but still.</p><p> </p><p>Thinking of Em seemed to summon her as she came up to the two. Her angered expression melted once she saw Luz’s despondent face. Word must have gotten out about what happened and she was here to deal with it.</p><p> </p><p>“Luz,” Em said as she approached them. “My parents want to see you in their study.”</p><p> </p><p>“O... okay…” Luz said. She nodded a silent thanks to Ed and followed Em down the hall to the staircase. Not a word was said between them as they made their way up the steps.</p><p> </p><p>Amity was waiting for Luz outside a set of old wooden doors. Luz swallowed down her nerves as she approached.</p><p> </p><p>“Amity, I’m so sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“No Luz,” Luz closed her eyes and braced for the worst. Instead, Amity grabbed her hands. “I’m sorry, this is all my fault for inviting you in the first place.”</p><p> </p><p>Luz looked down at her feet, and then raised her eyes to meet Amity’s steady gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t control my anger though.”</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t matter,” Amity gave Luz a smile. “I should have known you couldn’t handle this. Let’s just go in and get this over with.”</p><p> </p><p>Luz tilted her head quizzically, eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. She wanted to ask what Amity meant by her not being able to ‘handle this’, but Amity pulled her into the room before she could say anything. </p><p> </p><p>Alador and Odalia were both behind a large oak desk. Odalia stood with her hands crossed behind her back, her silver eyes boring into Luz. Alador sat in a high backed chair, his expression neutral. Both completely terrified Luz. She shifted uncomfortably on her feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello again Luz,” Alador greeted, without a hint of emotion in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. and Mrs. Blight,” Luz’s voice was apologetic. “I am so sorry for my behavior.”</p><p> </p><p>“As you should be,” Odalia’s voice cut like a knife. “You’ve made yourself into quite the attraction. Dancing by yourself, dashing from room to room like a child, and that horrible altercation with young Boscha.”</p><p> </p><p>Another “I’m sorry” was all Luz could muster. Odalia glared daggers at Luz, and the human wished she could just disappear.</p><p> </p><p>“I must say Amity,” Odalia turned her attention to her daughter. “I am once again disappointed in your choice for company. I thought we had sorted this problem out with Willow, but clearly that’s not the case.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now Odalia,” Alador cut in. “Let’s not rush things here. We can both agree that Willow has certainly proved us wrong with her potential. And from what I’ve heard about Luz, outside of her disruptive behavior she’s made a good impression on several of our more esteemed guests.”</p><p> </p><p>Odalia’s gaze shot to Alador, her eyes narrowing. He met her glare evenly.</p><p> </p><p>“Even so, her behaviour is unacceptable,” Alador acknowledged. “So, we’ve come to a decision.”</p><p> </p><p>“After tonight,” Odalia’s sharp tone was directed at Amity. “You are no longer allowed to be out with Luz in public.”</p><p> </p><p>It took a few seconds for Luz to process what Odalia had said. Amity understood right away and stepped forward to argue.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom I-”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re still allowed to interact with her at school,” Alador added. “And if we deem her acceptable to join our social standing, then you may resume your friendship in the public eye. However, in the meantime please mend your relationship with Boscha and Skara. They know how to properly navigate these kinds of events.”</p><p> </p><p>Luz shifted her gaze from Odalia and Alador to her girlfriend. She expected Amity to argue, to take a stand. It would be like a scene straight out of <em> The Good Witch Azura </em>, where Azura and Hecate stand up to the oppressive forces keeping them apart. Amity opened her mouth to answer.</p><p> </p><p>“I understand, is that all?”</p><p> </p><p>Luz felt her stomach drop. She stared blankly at Amity in disbelief. Amity looked like her father, her face devoid of any emotion. Her amber eyes were dulled.</p><p> </p><p>“That will be all,” Alador waved them away. “Luz, you are to stay for the rest of the party, there is no need to make a further scene or raise any questions.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’ll stay,” Amity answered. Luz felt her heart tighten, as if someone had squeezed it and refused to let go. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Amity turned and left the room. Luz followed her out, the cold eyes of the Blight parents still on her as she shut the door.</p><p> </p><p>----- ----- -----</p><p> </p><p>“So what gift do you think you’ll get Minty?” King asked with a yawn and stretched out on the couch. </p><p> </p><p>Willow and Gus had stayed pretty late into the evening planning with Lilith and Eda. While the room still had a lot of energy, King was their canary for how tired they were.</p><p> </p><p>“No clue,” Gus responded. “I’m not really sure what to get a 15 year old. I heard from Luz that humans get this thing called puberty, so maybe-”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope!” Willow clamped a hand over his mouth. “Gus, witches go through puberty too, even you will.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Gus raised an eyebrow as he pushed Willow’s hand away. “That’s fascinating, I should ask Dad about that”</p><p> </p><p>“You should,” Willow agreed. She let out a sigh, thankful for not having to explain anything more. “Now, why don’t we go in on a gift together? I have some ideas for what Amity might like.”</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds great!” Gus nodded enthusiastically. “Getting a bigger gift is always better than getting two little ones.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about you Eda?” Willow gestured to Eda, who was currently stretching her neck from having to look down at the two kids for so long. Eda snorted as her joints popped.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m letting her date my kid and keep her head. She’s lucky I’m giving her that much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s…” Willow grasped for words. “...Thoughtful. And you Miss Lilith?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m also not sure what to get for a 15 year old,” Lilith tapped a finger to her chin contemplatively. “Perhaps a new training wand or some nice… hairpins?”</p><p> </p><p>Eda burst out laughing. Lilith shot her a glare, but her face dropped upon realizing how hopelessly out of ideas she was. Willow gave Lilith a sympathetic smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I think the hairpin is on the right track,” Lilith’s expression lifted slightly. “I think the best thing to do is think of something that would mean a lot to Amity. Not just something nice, but something she could use.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Something she can use?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lilith pressed her lips together in thought.. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m not all that skilled at Abominations, and from what I’ve seen Amity has caught up to where I’m at technique wise. She doesn’t need to use glyphs.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lilith hummed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A witch’s wool cloak perhaps?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head, discarding the idea.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Too short notice… What could she use? She’s mentioned in the past that her siblings enjoy using illusions to trick her. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I… might have something she’d like,” Lilith nodded her head, hoping she actually did have what she wanted to give to Amity.</p><p> </p><p>“Great,” Eda said dryly. “Well, I hate to be the responsible one, but it’s getting late and we’re going to have an early start tomorrow, so I’m going to take these two back to town.”</p><p> </p><p>No one objected to the idea. King mumbled out a goodbye but was already half asleep as Willow and Gus stood to leave.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you mind putting the little guy to bed?” Eda asked Lilith. </p><p> </p><p>“Very well,” Lilith picked up King with minimal effort, holding him awkwardly around his stomach. Willow and Gus opened the door and stepped outside, waving to King and Lilith as they left.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight Miss Lilith,” Willow said quietly as to not wake up the sleeping Hooty.</p><p> </p><p>“Try not to curse anyone while I’m gone,” Eda said, a bit too unfriendly for Lilith’s liking, before slowly closing the door.</p><p> </p><p>---- ---- ----</p><p> </p><p>It had been months since Lilith moved into the Owl House. Yet, during all of that time she never bothered to unpack what little she had scavenged from the trash slugs (the Emperor’s Coven had discarded nearly all of her belongings). It incredibly surreal that she was living with her sister again, or that Eda knew the truth behind the curse and how it weighed on both of them. It was an unspoken thing that Eda would use as a joke or as a jab to get Lilith to do something for her, but they had never really talked about it.</p><p> </p><p>So as Lilith sat in her room, rummaging through her belongings, she was quite surprised to hear a knock on her door.</p><p> </p><p>“Lily,” Eda called softly from the other side of the entryway.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Edalyn?” Lilith responded, her hand shoved inside a box filled of trinkets.</p><p> </p><p>“Is now a bad time?” Eda sounded hesitant, which was very unlike her.</p><p> </p><p>“Not particularly,” Lilith sighed in frustration as she failed to find what she was looking for.</p><p> </p><p>The door opened and Eda came into the room. She took in Lilith seated on the floor, scattered kicks everywhere, and whistled.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, you still haven’t unpacked huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, because this won’t be a permanent stay,” Lilith hung her head in defeat and put the box down. “I’ll be out of your hair once I find another place to stay..”</p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t mean you can’t unpack,” Eda joined Lilith on the floor. “It’d make finding stuff way easier.”</p><p> </p><p>“It would also mean…” Lilith let out a deep breath and grabbed another box. “Nevermind.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s this really about Lily?” Eda’s voice was cautious, like it used to be when they were kids and Lilith came home from school crying from another bully.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what you mean,” Lilith opened the box but Eda took it from her.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, for three months you barely pay attention to anything that goes on in this house,” Eda’s face was uncharacteristically stern, it was typically reserved for scolding Luz. “But suddenly it’s Baby Blight’s birthday and you’re putting effort into something again.”</p><p> </p><p>Lilith reached for the box but Eda held it above her head, out of her reach. Lilith scowled.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s like I said, I was a bad mentor and want to apologize.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not all,” Eda’s eyes narrowed. “You were also a bad sister and you never threw me a party.”</p><p> </p><p>“Edalyn I’m-”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you apologize, you’ve done that enough already.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you didn’t forgive me,” Lilith reached for the box again but Eda pulled it away.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not supposed to forgive you, you cursed me!” Eda used her free hand to keep Lilith away.</p><p> </p><p>“And I spent decades trying to help you!” Lilith said, her cheeks being pressed against Eda’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“You were trying to control me!”</p><p> </p><p>“And I’m sorry for that but-”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me the truth! Why do you want to help her?”</p><p> </p><p>Lilith clenched her jaw and a wave of emotions surged through her.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I don’t want Amity to turn out like I did!”</p><p> </p><p>Eda stopped pushing against Lilith, causing her to fall onto Eda. Lilith snatched the box and sat back up.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s so much like I was at her age,” Lilith wrapped her arms around the box. “Remember how Mom and Dad pushed us? How they made me feel like I had to be the best to matter? That was Amity when I first met her. I saw it all but I never did anything about it. I spent hours with her each week but I failed to be the role model she needed,” Lilith sighed. “All I did was reinforce what her parents taught her to think. I only took the teaching job just to look good for the Emperor.”</p><p> </p><p>“So what?” Eda leaned back on her hands and gave her sister a skeptical look. “You think a party’s going to fix that?” Eda snarked.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not,” Lilith closed her eyes. “I just want to show her I can change. That I want to be the role model she deserves,” Lilith looked over to Eda. “And I want to show you that I can be better.”</p><p> </p><p>Eda stared blankly at Lilith, at a loss for words.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t blame you for not forgiving me,” Lilith felt tears build at the corner of her eyes. “I haven’t forgiven myself, even after 30 years. What I did was so <em> wrong </em> and everyday I wake up and have to live with it. Live with how much pain I have put you through and the fact that I will never be able to make up for it,” Lilith glanced down at the box for a moment but looked up again, meeting Eda’s eyes with an unwavering gaze. “So yes Edalyn, I’m sorry for what I’ve done, but for the love of the Titan never forgive me. I don’t think I’ll ever deserve your forgiveness.”</p><p> </p><p>Lilith started weeping. It had been a long time coming. Eda may have been the one who turned into an owl beast but Lilith felt like the real monster between the two witches. Her sister had tolerated her staying at the Owl House because she had helped Luz save her, but that was it. Lilith knew that it was likely for Eda to decide that she should leave any day now. That’s why she hadn’t unpacked. She didn’t want to settle down just to have to leave.</p><p> </p><p>“...I’m not sure I’ll ever be able to forgive you either,” Eda eventually said, her voice shaky. “But I want to.”</p><p> </p><p>Lilith wiped her face and looked at Eda. She wore a crooked smile and a few tears had gathered at the corner of her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re my big sister Lily,” Eda continued. “If you’re really going to change and actually help the people who you care about, I think that’s great. Taking a more active, positive role in little Blight’s life is a great start,” Eda sighed. “You and that stupid coven hurt a lot of people though. So start taking responsibility for your actions, and own up to the mistakes you’ve made. Someday I really hope I can say I forgive you. But for now, know that I still love you Lily.”</p><p> </p><p>Eda reached over and hugged Lilith, who just stared at the door in shock. After a moment, Eda let go and stood up.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m off to bed, don’t stay up too late sis.”</p><p> </p><p>Eda walked out of the room and closed the door, leaving Lilith all alone.</p><p> </p><p>“...Goodnight Eda, I love you too.” .</p><p> </p><p>She opened the box in her lap. It only took a minute of searching to find what she had wanted to give Amity. Something the young witch would find helpful, and something that would be meaningful to her.</p><p> </p><p>----- ----- -----</p><p> </p><p>Amity made her way down the hall to the staircase to return to the party. Luz’s footsteps thudded against the floor softly behind her. Just as she was about to reach the top of the steps, Luz reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to talk.”</p><p> </p><p>Amity winced and turned around. She was half-expecting Luz to be angry with her, but what she saw was worse. Luz looked really hurt and… disappointed. Amity’s heart rate quickened.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Amity breathed out to soothe her frayed nerves. “Follow me.”</p><p> </p><p>Amity led Luz past the staircase to the other end of the hallway, towards the bedrooms. After drawing a spell circle to unlock a door, she opened it and stepped inside, with Luz close behind. Luz shut the door behind her and took in the room. It was more or less the same it’d been in Willow’s memories, with some subtle differences. The walls were pink instead of ashen gray. There were a few posters hanging on the walls, including one for the Emperor’s Coven and another of The Good Witch Azura. On one side of the room was a bed, nightstand and a shelf filled with books and framed photographs. On the other side of the room was a walk-in closet and another door, likely leading to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Amity sat on the edge of her bed and patted the spot next to her, indicating for Luz to join her. Luz tentatively sat down next to her, making sure to keep some distance between them. She stared at her hands, thinking about what she wanted to say. She sighed and looked up at Amity.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened back there?”</p><p> </p><p>Amity jolted. She hadn’t expected Luz to start off like that. She quickly regained her composure and chewed on her lip, formulating her answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, my parents-”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to hear about them,” Luz interrupted. “I want to hear about you.”</p><p> </p><p>Amity’s brows furrowed. </p><p> </p><p>“Um, what do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Luz frowned and pressed her lips together in a thin line before continuing.</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you say anything?” Luz waved a hand in the air. “You- You just let it happen.”</p><p> </p><p>“What else was I supposed to do?” Amity asked incredulously. “They’re my parents Luz, I have to listen to them.”</p><p> </p><p>Luz shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Not when they’re being unreasonable,” She reached for Amity’s hand. “You could have argued, made them listen-”</p><p> </p><p>Amity snatched her hand away, holding it to her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen?” Amity’s voice cracked. “Like they listened to me when I asked- no, <em> begged </em> for them to let me stay friends with Willow?”</p><p> </p><p>“Amity-” Luz started.</p><p> </p><p>“No Luz,” Amity shook her head. “You don’t know my parents like I do,” She let out a dry laugh. “Actually, we could’ve gotten off a lot worse. We’re lucky that they’re still allowing me to see you at all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Barely!” Luz protested. “We share one class at school, and during lunch there’s other people around, so we won’t even be able to spend any time together where it’s just the two of us.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, but you heard my dad, it’s not permanent,” Amity laced her fingers together. “I think if we just lay low for a while, they’ll cool off and we’ll be able to see each other in public again.”</p><p> </p><p>Luz didn’t say anything for a few moments. Amity was about to ask if she was okay when she spoke up again, her voice lowered considerably.</p><p> </p><p>“How are we supposed to be together if we can’t even be seen together?” </p><p> </p><p>Amity felt her heart splinter.</p><p> </p><p>“Luz,” She murmured. “I know it’ll be hard but-”</p><p> </p><p>“And your parents don’t even know we’re dating. How would they react if they found out?” Luz’s throat felt incredibly dry but she soldiered on. “Would you let them keep us apart too?”</p><p> </p><p>Amity recoiled in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“Let them?” Her voice rose to a high pitch. “I have no choice!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you do,” Luz’s eyes watered and she gripped the bed sheets tightly. “Even if you feel like you don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Luz, I’m sorry but you don’t understand. My parents-”</p><p> </p><p>“I told you I don’t care what they think!” Luz rose from the bed, her chest heaving.</p><p> </p><p>Amity was taken aback, she’d never seen Luz so distraught. She stood from the bed to try to calm her down. Before she could open her mouth, Luz continued.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you mean earlier, when you said that you knew I ‘couldn’t handle this’?” Luz completed the question with quotation marks in the air.</p><p> </p><p>Amity grimaced.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t mean to offend you. I just meant that you weren’t ready to face my parents, and that’s okay. They’re… a lot to handle, even on a good day.”</p><p> </p><p>Luz shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s more than that. You thought from the start that I wouldn’t be able to get through the party without messing up.”</p><p> </p><p>Amity cocked her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Well-”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I did mess up, but that’s not the point!” Luz ran a hand through her hair. “The point is, you didn’t believe in me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Luz,” Amity took a step forward. “Of course I believe in you. You’re-”</p><p> </p><p>“Amity, I don’t know if I can trust you anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Amity froze. Luz avoided her gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“If you can’t stand up to your parents for me- no, not even me,” Luz looked up at Amity, on the verge of tears. “For yourself, I…”</p><p> </p><p>“Luz,” Amity said thickly. “Please-”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know if this,” Luz motioned between them. “Is going to work. And I want it to, I really do, but…”</p><p> </p><p>“It can!” Amity insisted, mustering up her resolve. “We won’t know unless we try.” </p><p> </p><p>Luz met Amity’s eyes. Her face was stained with tear tracks. Amity felt tears begin to slide down her cheeks, but she paid them no attention.</p><p> </p><p>“We can try,” Hope swelled in Amity’s chest, but it was dashed just as quickly when Luz continued. “If you tell your parents about us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now?” Amity shook her head. “No Luz, it’s too soon-”</p><p> </p><p>“Haven’t we been together for a month?” Luz chuckled. “Though, I had no clue until a couple of days ago. But we’ll have to deal with this at one point or another. So why not now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Luz, we will tell them,” Amity stepped closer to Luz and took her hands. “But now is not the time. They wouldn’t take it well at all, especially with what just happened.”</p><p> </p><p>“How they take it doesn’t matter,” Luz looked searchingly into Amity’s eyes. “I want to know- would you stand up to them, for us?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-” Amity’s voice faltered.</p><p> </p><p>Luz waited a few moments, hoping she would say something, <em> anything </em>. But after hearing nothing but silence in response, she dropped her hands from Amity’s and stepped back.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see you at school, Amity.”</p><p> </p><p>Amity’s eyes widened. She reached out to Luz, but she was already moving towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Luz, please, wait!”</p><p> </p><p>Luz paused, her hand on the doorknob. </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“Y’know, I never thought someone like you would be interested in someone like me. When I found out we were together, I was thrilled. I couldn’t believe it… To be honest I still can’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Luz-” Amity’s voice hitched. </p><p> </p><p>“So, for what it’s worth, I’m glad I got to be with you,” Luz cracked the door open. “And I hope you realize that you’re a lot stronger than you think you are.”</p><p> </p><p>Luz left the room, shutting the door softly behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Amity fell to the floor, gasping for air. Her vision blurred with tears. Her chest throbbed with indescribable pain.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Luz was gone.</p><p> </p><p>It was over.</p><p> </p><p>---- ---- ----</p><p> </p><p>Amity didn’t know how long she lay there on the floor, staring blankly at the ceiling. After some time, she noticed a faint glow out of the corner of her eye. Numbly, she realized it was the pendant Luz had gifted her. Another surge of white hot pain shot coursed her and she hastily took off the necklace, looking at it miserably.</p><p> </p><p>Just a few hours ago, she had been ecstatic to receive it from Luz.</p><p> </p><p>Now it stood as a harsh reminder of what she had lost.</p><p> </p><p>Amity pushed herself to her feet and walked over to the drawer by her nightstand, where she placed the pendant inside.</p><p> </p><p><em>Out of sight, out of mind, </em>Amity thought bitterly.</p><p> </p><p>If only it were that easy.</p><p> </p><p>A light knock on the door stirred Amity out of her thoughts. She tensed, then a thought crossed her mind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What if it’s- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Amity’s feet flew across the room and she flung the door open, hoping to see Luz on the other side.</p><p> </p><p>She blinked.</p><p> </p><p>It was Skara.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I come in?”</p><p> </p><p>Amity was dumbfounded. Of all the people to show up at her bedroom door she’d have expected Luz, her siblings, or even her mother to drag her back downstairs. But not Skara. Amity looked up and down the hallway, but didn’t see anyone else around. </p><p> </p><p>“Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Amity stepped aside and allowed Skara to enter the bedroom. She shut the door behind her. Skara stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, and Amity leaned back against the door looking down at her shoes.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” She glanced up at her former friend. “What brings you here? My parents didn’t send you, did they?”</p><p> </p><p>Skara shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I came here on my own,” Skara pressed her lips together. “I wanted to apologize.”</p><p> </p><p>Amity’s brows furrowed.</p><p> </p><p>“Apologize? For what?” She cocked her head. “Boscha was the one who antagonized Luz, not you.”</p><p> </p><p>Skara frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“But I let it happen when I could’ve put a stop to it,” She folded her arms together and looked away. “And that’s not okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Amity stepped away from the door and approached Skara.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you tried, and what happened between Luz and Boscha isn’t on you.”</p><p> </p><p>Skara glanced up to reply and her eyes widened when she noticed Amity’s red-rimmed eyes and the tear tracks that stained her face.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been crying,” She murmured. “What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Amity’s shoulders tensed and she turned away from Skara.</p><p> </p><p>“My parents forbid me from seeing Luz outside of school.”</p><p> </p><p>Skara reached a hand out to comfort Amity, but withdrew it just as quickly. She remembered that Amity didn’t welcome physical contact with other people unless she initiated it or knew it was coming. She knit her fingers together instead, and contemplated on a response.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that. I know you two were close.”</p><p> </p><p>Amity let out a bitter laugh, which startled Skara.</p><p> </p><p>“We weren’t just close,” Amity turned to face Skara, her expression soured. “We’re dating… or we were, until Luz walked out the door 20 minutes ago.”</p><p> </p><p>Skara tried to school her shocked expression, but couldn’t help her jaw dropping. Amity noticed and rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” She sighed. “A witch and a human. Quite the pair.”</p><p> </p><p>Skara shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“No, that’s not what surprised me,” Skara managed a smile. “It just- things make a lot more sense now.”</p><p> </p><p>Amity raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Like what?”</p><p> </p><p>Skara gave Amity a teasing grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Like how you’ve gone soft.”</p><p> </p><p>Amity’s face reddened, and Skara laughed. Soon enough, Amity rubbed a hand over her face and gave Skara a sheepish smile.</p><p> </p><p>“You got me there,” Amity conceded as she moved to sit on the bed, and Skara joined her. “But it’s over now,” She stared despondently at her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Not necessarily.”</p><p> </p><p>Amity glanced up at Skara, who held a hopeful expression.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon Amity,” Skara tilted her head quizzically. “You’re not going to give up that easily, are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-” </p><p> </p><p>“Tell me what happened, I want to help.”</p><p> </p><p>Amity gave her a bewildered look.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>Skara smiled sadly at her, and looked away towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t been a good friend to you in the past. I’ve haven’t done anything to be there for you, and I’ve just stood by and allowed Boscha to act out again and again without saying anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Skara turned back to Amity, her face set with a determined expression.</p><p> </p><p>“But that changes now.” </p><p> </p><p>Skara extended a hand tentatively to Amity. Amity glanced from her hand to Skara. After a moment of hesitation, she took it. </p><p> </p><p>---- ---- ----</p><p> </p><p>“...So that’s what happened.”</p><p> </p><p>Skara nodded and leaned back, processing the argument Luz and Amity had. After a few minutes of thinking, she organized her thoughts together and faced Amity.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you understand why Luz was upset with you?”</p><p> </p><p>Amity nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, she thought that I didn’t believe in her ability to handle the party, and was mad that I didn’t stand up to my parents.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, do you know what you need to do?” Skara prompted.</p><p> </p><p>Amity shook her head, and Skara sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Amity, you need to show her that you really do care about her, and your relationship. You need to stand up to your parents.”</p><p> </p><p>Amity’s face paled.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t I do that without confronting them?”</p><p> </p><p>Skara snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“Unfortunately, no,” Skara tapped a finger to her chin contemplatively. “Luz strikes me as someone who believes that actions speak far louder than words.”</p><p> </p><p>Amity rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that fits with her track record.”</p><p> </p><p>Skara raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m serious, Ams.”</p><p> </p><p>Amity pressed her lips together.</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Amity gripped her dress. “It’s just- Every time I’ve tried to stand up to my parents before has backfired. Not to mention it’s utterly terrifying because I have no idea how badly they’ll react.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hear you,” Skara gave Amity’s hand a squeeze. “And it certainly won’t be easy. But what are you more afraid of? Facing your parents, or losing Luz?”</p><p> </p><p>The words were out of her mouth before she could even think.</p><p> </p><p>“Losing Luz,” Amity’s throat felt dry. “She… She means the world to me. I can’t even begin to describe how grateful I am to have her in my life… The past few months I’ve known her have been incredible, and I don’t want to be without her.”</p><p> </p><p>Skara gave Amity a comforting smile.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I figured,” She cocked her head. “So, what are you gonna do about it?”</p><p> </p><p>Amity’s eyes narrowed in thought. She looked searchingly around her bedroom, her mind running a thousand miles a minute. Her eyes landed on something across the room, and it clicked. Amity’s eyes widened, and the heavy feeling at the pit of her stomach lifted.</p><p> </p><p>For the first time in hours, she genuinely smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“I have an idea,” Amity faced Skara with a resolute look. “But I’m going to need your help.”</p><p> </p><p>Skara’s eyes twinkled, and she leaned forward in anticipation.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you need me to do?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Art by <a href="https://twitter.com/alexdesign12e">alexdesign12e</a></p><p>I (Lexa_Alycia) had the time of my life writing Luz and Amity's argument, along with Skara.<br/>And Theatrical72 wrote the amazing Lilith/Eda scene and the conversation in the Blight's study ;)</p><p>Theatrical72 finished part one of their toh future series! Go read it!<br/>Meanwhile I've signed on as a co-creator to a few more toh fics- check them out if you're interested!</p><p>Feel free to yell at us in the comments ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Unexpected Ardor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amity makes her move, but it takes two to tango.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for 5800~ hits, 500~ kudos, and 64 bookmarks! :))<br/>Here's chap 4! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz felt sick to her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>She was almost glad she still hadn’t eaten anything in the dining room, otherwise she might throw up.</p><p> </p><p>Luz shut the door behind her and quickly made her way down the hall to the staircase, wanting nothing more than to get away as far as possible from Blight Manor.</p><p> </p><p>...and Amity.</p><p> </p><p>Who had hurt her feelings.</p><p> </p><p>And who she had hurt in return.</p><p> </p><p>She clenched her jaw and wiped the tears that had stained her face, ruining her makeup- not that she cared.</p><p> </p><p>Luz reached the staircase and took the stairs down to the first floor. She turned, her eyes directed at the floor and bumped into someone. </p><p> </p><p>“Woah there!” The person reached out to steady her by the shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Luz glanced up to see a concerned looking Edric, with Emira peering over his shoulder at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Luz, are you okay?” Edric’s brows furrowed. “What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>At those words, Luz burst into tears. Memories of her argument with Amity, and everything that led up to it, flooded her mind. She began to hyperventilate, struggling to calm herself down. She swore she could hear the whispers of the ballroom begin to start up again.</p><p> </p><p>Emira nudged Edric aside and took Luz’s hand, quickly guiding her to the bathroom. Edric followed them in and closed the door, locking it with a twirl of his finger.</p><p> </p><p>Luz slipped out of Emira’s grasp and darted into a stall, slamming the door behind her. She leaned back against the door, trying to catch her breath. Edric and Emira looked at each other and nodded. Emira approached the stall slowly, and carefully knocked on the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Luz?”</p><p> </p><p>No response.</p><p> </p><p>“Luz, please talk to us.”</p><p> </p><p>From the other side of the door, Luz sighed and ran a hand through her hair. If she wanted to get out of here, she had to get past the twins. And they wouldn’t let her leave the party without an explanation first. Gritting her teeth, she turned around and opened the door. Avoiding eye contact with Ed and Em, she made her way over to the sink and washed off the remaining makeup from her face, along with the dried tears. After she wiped her face off with a towel, she turned to the twins. </p><p> </p><p>“Amity and I had a fight, and I think I broke up with her.”</p><p> </p><p>Edric and Emira’s mouths dropped.</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” They shouted in unison.</p><p> </p><p>Luz nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“So if you don’t mind, I’ll be leaving now.”</p><p> </p><p>Luz tried to get past the twins to the door but Edric grabbed her and held her back.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no way you drop that bomb on us and leave.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Luz, but we’re going to need all of the details,” Emira folded her arms together. “As appealing as it seems, running off right now won’t help anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>Luz sulked and leaned back against the sink.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Luz recounted the conversation in the study, and summarized the argument that had ensued in Amity’s bedroom. She watched Edric and Emira’s expressions fall as she finished. Edric rubbed a hand over his face and groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, there goes all of the free passes Mittens gave us on our pranks cause she was so busy being head over heels with Luz.” </p><p> </p><p>Emira swatted him on the back of the head, and he let out a startled yelp.</p><p> </p><p>“Edric! This is serious!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I know,” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I’m going to go find Amity and see if she’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>He turned and exited the room. Luz didn’t even register that Ed had used Amity’s real name for the first time since she’d met him. She was a bit preoccupied with the intimidating look Emira was leveling at her. Luz gulped.</p><p> </p><p>“Luz, I never had the talk with you before since I figured you’d never hurt Mittens, but it looks like I’ll have to now.”</p><p> </p><p>Luz flushed.</p><p> </p><p>“Th- the talk?! Isn’t it- um, too late for that?”</p><p> </p><p>Emira snorted and shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Not that talk, doofus,” She stepped closer to Luz, who squeaked. “The talk where I explain that if you hurt my baby sister, I hurt you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait! Wait!” Luz raised her hands defensively. “Please don’t! I can explain!” </p><p> </p><p>“Explain?” Emira raised an eyebrow. “Explain why you broke Mittens’ heart over what my parents said to you in the study? Be my guest.”</p><p> </p><p>“It- it’s just,” Luz rocked nervously on her feet. “They forbid us from seeing each other outside of school. And I was expecting Amity to stand up to them and argue back, but she didn’t. Her face was blank. It was like…”</p><p> </p><p>“She didn’t even care,” Emira finished.</p><p> </p><p> Luz nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“And after everything I’ve had to go through at this party…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’m sorry to have to ask you to do this, but keeping up appearances means a lot to my parents. What do you think of this one?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’m going to find my wife, maybe she can understand what you’re saying.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Excuse me, we were in the middle of talking.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Is it fun being ignored by the person you came here for?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You’ve made yourself into quite the attraction.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“It felt like a slap in the face,” Luz sighed. “So when I tried to talk to her about why she didn’t do anything, she said she had no choice. But she did!” Luz slammed a hand on the counter. “There’s always a choice!”</p><p> </p><p>Emira shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Luz, I’m sorry you're hurt by what happened, but you have to understand where Amity’s coming from. Our parents,” She let out a dry laugh. “Are snakes. They have a tight hold on Amity, and they’re much harder on her than they’ve ever been with me and Ed. The high level of expectations they hold her to is suffocating,” Emira looked at Luz directly in the eyes. “Amity obeys their wishes because that’s the only option available to her.”</p><p> </p><p>“But,” Luz swallowed, her stomach dropping. “That’s so unfair.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know it is,” Em rested a hand on Luz’s shoulder. “Ed and I try to help out where we can, but we can only do so much. And being under all of that pressure, it’s changed her. She used to be so happy and carefree when she was a kid. But after the Willow incident, it was like she was a completely different person,” Emira sighed. “Mittens became cold and distant as a way to protect herself from being hurt again.”</p><p> </p><p>Luz’s eyebrows furrowed. </p><p> </p><p>“But she’s not like that anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Emira smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right, and do you know why?”</p><p> </p><p>Luz swallowed. She knew the answer, but didn’t want to admit it, for it would only make her feel worse for what she had said to Amity.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I don’t know if I can trust you anymore.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>How would Amity feel, hearing that from the person she had finally opened herself up to after all of these years? The same person she had managed to fall for?</p><p> </p><p>Not good.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing Luz’s face fall, Em pulled her into a hug. Luz wrapped her arms tightly around her. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Luz choked out. “I know I was upset, but I think I went too far.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay Luz,” Em patted her head comfortingly. “We all make mistakes sometimes, and hurt people we didn’t mean to. At the end of the day, all we can do is grovel and hope that they don’t sick their griffin on us.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Luz looked up at Emira, confused. </p><p> </p><p>“Nevermind.”</p><p> </p><p>----- ----- -----</p><p> </p><p>Amity gave Skara a skeptical look.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? This one?”</p><p> </p><p>Skara raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be like that. I know you like it.”</p><p> </p><p>Amity crossed her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I do, but that doesn’t mean it’s the right one for the occasion!”</p><p> </p><p>Skara placed a hand on her hip.</p><p> </p><p>“Which one of us is in the bard track?” </p><p> </p><p>Amity rolled her eyes and huffed. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine, but if this backfires I’m blaming you.”</p><p> </p><p>Skara chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“It was your idea, don’t try to pin it on me,” Skara nodded towards the door, moving towards it. “C’mon, let’s get going.”</p><p> </p><p>Amity’s eyes widened, and she reached out to stop Skara, placing a hand on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait.”</p><p> </p><p>Skara turned and cocked her head in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“If this is about your makeup again, I already told you-”</p><p> </p><p>Amity shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“No, that’s not it,” She dropped Skara’s hand and laced her fingers together. “I just wanted to say thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no need for that, I’m happy to help,” Skara insisted.</p><p> </p><p>“I understand, but I also want to apologize for not being a good friend to you either.”</p><p> </p><p>Skara made to protest but Amity cut her off with a raise of her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I never bothered to get to know you, the real you, outside of the facade we all put up to try to appease our parents and ‘maintain our social standing,’” Amity made a face, and Skara giggled. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, consider this a fresh start,” Skara smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Amity was about to respond when a loud bang on the door startled her. </p><p> </p><p>“What was that?” Skara clutched a hand to her chest, her eyes wide blown wide.</p><p> </p><p>“Mittens, open up!” Another bang. “I know you’re in there!”</p><p> </p><p>“My insufferable brother,” Amity pinched the bride of her nose. “I better go see what this is about.”</p><p> </p><p>Amity made her way over to the door and opened it. Edric had a fist raised in the air as if he were planning to knock again, but dropped it as soon as he saw his sister.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah,” His eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Amity leaned against the door frame. “What’s up? Are mom and dad calling for me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope!” He grinned. “I whipped up an illusion to keep the guests occupied so that you could go kiss and make up with Luz.”</p><p> </p><p>Amity’s face reddened and she sputtered in indignation.</p><p> </p><p>“Sh- Shut up!” She held back from summoning an abomination right then and there and clenched her hands into fists to compose herself. “I assume you’ve run into her then?”</p><p> </p><p>Edric nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I left her with Em. She should be giving her the talk right about now.”</p><p> </p><p>“The <em> what?! </em>” Amity jumped. “Are you serious?!”</p><p> </p><p>Edric burst out laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry Mittens, not that talk. Another one,” He gave her a sly smile. “There’s plenty of time for <em> that </em> talk later though.”</p><p> </p><p>Amity’s eyes narrowed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “That’s it.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She raised her hand in the air to draw a spell circle, but Skara came up behind her and took her wrist, lowering it to her side.</p><p> </p><p>“Amity, the plan. Remember?”</p><p> </p><p>Amity sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I know,” She grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Edric raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Plan? Have you already thought of a way to sweep Luz off her feet again?” He placed a finger to his chin. “Not bad Mittens, looks like you did pick up some moves from me and Em.”</p><p> </p><p>Amity scowled.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t,” She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “Actually, you could be of use.”</p><p> </p><p>Edric snorted at the comment.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Mittens, of course I’ll help!” Ed clasped his hands together. “Thanks for asking so nicely,” He mocked. </p><p> </p><p>Amity only rolled her eyes. Edric ran a hand through his hair to sweep his bangs out of his face. </p><p> </p><p>“So, what do you need?”</p><p> </p><p>----- ----- -----</p><p> </p><p>“You ready?”</p><p> </p><p>Luz looked at herself in the mirror. She had cleaned herself up a bit after the argument she’d had with Amity, and the makeup she’d been wearing was now gone. She felt a bit lighter without it.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” She turned to Emira. “I think so.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great, let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>Emira and Luz made for the door of the bathroom only to have it suddenly swing open, nearly nailing Em in the face.</p><p> </p><p>“Watch it!” She cursed, backpedaling to avoid a broken nose.</p><p> </p><p>Edric stepped into the room and brightened.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh thank Titan, you’re both still here.”</p><p> </p><p>Luz’s brows furrowed.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Edric gave her a mischievous grin.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll see,” He offered his hand to her. “Follow me, I’ve got a surprise for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Emira looked at her brother questioningly. He met her gaze with a wink and understanding fell over her features. Luz glanced back and forth between the twins in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, what’s up with this secret language you two have? What am I missing?”</p><p> </p><p>Emira smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Follow Ed, he’ll show you.”</p><p> </p><p>Luz pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” She whined. “It better be good! I love surprises, but only when I’m in on them. The anticipation is already killing me!”</p><p> </p><p>“Believe me, you’ll drop dead soon enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Luz stared at Ed, shock written plainly across her features.</p><p> </p><p>Edric didn’t respond, electing to take Luz’s hand and pull her out of the room, with Emira close behind.</p><p> </p><p>“This is gonna be so good,” Emira rubbed her hands together.</p><p> </p><p>“Em, whatever you’re thinking, it’s a million times better,” Ed called over his shoulder as he tugged Luz down the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>A look of utter glee came over Emira. </p><p> </p><p>It kind of scared Luz, but she didn’t say anything, not wanting to worsen the rising nerves she felt from this ‘surprise’ Ed had for her.</p><p> </p><p>Edric led them down a few different hallways, past several wandering guests, to the ballroom. Luz stopped at the entrance, growing more hesitant about the situation.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, why did you take me back here?” Luz gave Ed an anxious look, but he wasn’t looking at her. He was scanning the ballroom, searching for someone.</p><p> </p><p>“For her,” Ed pointed across the room and Luz followed his finger.</p><p> </p><p>Luz’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah.</p><p> </p><p>Ed had been correct in his previous assessment.</p><p> </p><p>She nearly dropped dead right then and there.</p><p> </p><p>Because Amity was standing in the center of the ballroom, wearing <em> her </em> suit and a pair of purple heels to match. The same suit she had insisted that Luz take off at the beginning of the party. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh, Luz you better pick your jaw off the floor and get over there,” Em tapped her on the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’ve already taken a few scroll shots of you staring at Mittens that I can use for blackmail later,” Ed added.</p><p> </p><p>Luz didn’t even register Edric’s comment. It wasn’t until he waved a hand in front of her face that she finally snapped out of her stupor.</p><p> </p><p>“Feeling a little lovesick are we?” He grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! I, uh,” Luz fumbled for words. “Maybe?” She squeaked, her cheeks pinking.</p><p> </p><p>Edric chuckled and pushed her towards Amity.</p><p> </p><p>“Go on, before Mittens has to drag you over herself.”</p><p> </p><p>Luz nodded numbly and began walking towards Amity.</p><p> </p><p>Amity looked about as nervous as she felt. Her arms were crossed across her chest and she rocked back and forth on her heels as she approached. Luz stopped a few feet in front of her. Both didn’t say anything for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” Amity spoke softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Luz croaked, her mouth suddenly dry.</p><p> </p><p>Luz noticed how beautiful Amity’s eyes looked, complemented by fresh eyeshadow to match her outfit. She didn’t realize she had been staring until Amity awkwardly cleared her throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, I was wondering if you might want to dance,” Amity offered Luz a hand. “With me?”</p><p> </p><p>Luz looked from Amity’s outstretched hand to her eyes. A wave of emotions coursed through her.</p><p> </p><p>The same girl who had been so afraid to stick up to her parents not even half an hour ago was now purposefully standing in the middle of the ballroom, doing something she’d surely get in trouble for, all for her. Luz’s heart thumped erratically in her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“I would love to.”</p><p> </p><p>Amity smiled, and motioned to Skara, who was standing by the orchestra. Drawing a spell circle, Skara conjured a mini gramophone and began playing music from it. At the same time, she drew another spell circle, stopping the soft music that the orchestra had been playing.</p><p> </p><p>Luz recognized the song. It was from the human world, she guessed it must have somehow gained some popularity in the Boiling Isles because hearing it now didn’t make any sense otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>She took Amity’s extended hand, grasping it tightly. Luz’s breath hitched as Amity pulled her in close. She flushed and looked away briefly, before shyly meeting Amity’s gaze again. Luz settled her hands around Amity’s neck while Amity held her gently by her waist. </p><p> </p><p>Luz knew the entire room was watching them, but she only had eyes for one witch.</p><p> </p><p>(I had a dream, or was it real?)</p><p> </p><p>The two started moving together. It was just like how Luz had imagined it earlier that evening, only a thousand times better since Amity was really here with her.</p><p> </p><p>(We crossed the line and it was on</p><p>We crossed the line, it was on this time)</p><p> </p><p>Amity was looking right at Luz with a sparkle in her eyes. Amity led, which took Luz a moment to get used to but she found herself enjoying it nonetheless</p><p> </p><p>(I've been denying how I feel, you've been denying what you want</p><p>You want from me, talk to me baby)</p><p> </p><p>The waltz wasn’t the best dance for this song, but Luz had worked hard to learn it and she really wanted to show Amity that she was ready for this night. Luckily, Luz knew a great moment in the song to shake things up.</p><p> </p><p>(I want some satisfaction, take me to the stars, just say "oh")</p><p> </p><p><em> There’s so much that could go wrong, so many things could stop us but please, please let us have this one moment together. </em> </p><p> </p><p>(Ah, I wanna cut through the clouds, break the ceiling</p><p>I wanna dance on the roof, you and me alone</p><p>I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah</p><p>I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah)</p><p> </p><p>Luz began changing their dancing up with the start of the chorus. They were still ballroom dancing but Luz added more spins and twirls that she had practiced with Lilith. </p><p> </p><p>Amity, for her part, looked like she was on cloud nine. Her worry keeping up appearances, appeasing her parents, all of it slipped away as the two danced.</p><p> </p><p>(I wanna play where you play with the angels</p><p>I wanna wake up with you all in tangles, oh)</p><p> </p><p>“Amity, do you trust me?” Luz asked, knowing what the answer would be but wanting to hear her say it. Amity looked deep into Luz’s warm eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“With my life.”</p><p> </p><p>Luz blushed, and Amity’s cheeks pinked.</p><p> </p><p>(I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah</p><p>I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah)</p><p> </p><p>As the chorus ended, Luz repositioned Amity’s hands. She brought one of Amity’s hands to her shoulder and wrapped her arm around Amity’s waist. Instead of the bend of the Waltz, Luz held their hands straight out to lead them in the Tango.</p><p> </p><p>(Cancel your reservations, no more hesitations this is on</p><p>I can't make it stop, give me all you got)</p><p> </p><p>Amity’s heart pounded as Luz began to lead. With the new dance, they held each other in closer proximity. She wouldn’t complain though, being this close to Luz made Amity feel safe.</p><p> </p><p>(I want it all or nothing, no more in between, now give your</p><p>Everything to me, let's get real baby)</p><p> </p><p>Luz’s footwork was fast-paced and Amity struggled to keep up. She didn’t want to mess up, and Luz seemed to sense her uncertainty.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry,” Luz whispered. “There are no mistakes in the tango, the worst that can happen is we get more tangled up.”</p><p> </p><p>(A chemical reaction, take me in your arms and make me "oh")</p><p> </p><p>Amity’s face was on fire. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Tangled up, with Luz! She still wants to be here with me! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>(Ah, I wanna cut through the clouds, break the ceiling</p><p>I wanna dance on the roof, you and me alone)</p><p> </p><p>Amity noticed Luz begin to accelerate for the chorus. Any mistakes Amity made because of that, well, it was all part of the tango now.</p><p> </p><p>(I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah</p><p>I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah)</p><p> </p><p>Luz let go of Amity’s waist and gave her a light push. Amity followed through until Luz quickly grabbed her waist and pulled her back to her. She raised their hands and gave Amity a small spin. Amity’s emotions spilled over and she laughed at the dramatics. Luz gave her a cheeky grin, like she had accepted some unknown challenge Amity issued.</p><p> </p><p>(I wanna play where you play with the angels</p><p>I wanna wake up with you all in tangles, oh)</p><p> </p><p>Luz spun Amity again, and again, as they continued making their way around the dance floor. Luz pulled them back together after their last spin. She held their arms out as straight as she could and they moved closer to the center of the room.</p><p> </p><p>(I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah</p><p>I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah)</p><p> </p><p>With the last line of the chorus, Luz dipped Amity. This was it, Amity said she trusted Luz and now was the time to prove it. She let Luz decide how low she went. Amity felt Luz’s muscles strain a little but she managed to pull her back up. They didn’t return to dancing, and simply held each other as the bridge kicked in.</p><p> </p><p>(Take me to emotion, I want to go all the way)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Luz, I never should have made you feel like you weren’t enough. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>(Show me devotion and take me all the way)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m sorry I wasn’t more understanding or patient Amity. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>(Take me to emotion, I want to go all the way)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> There’s so much I want to tell you, and I hope you understand why I chose this song for our dance. Because at the end of the day... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>(Show me devotion and take me all the way (all the way, all the way, all the way))</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Everything you’ve done for me- the song, the dance… I know what you’re trying to say because I think I might feel the same way... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>(Take me, take me, take me all the way)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I love you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>(I wanna cut through the clouds, break the ceiling</p><p>I wanna dance on the roof, you and me alone)</p><p> </p><p>Waltz, tango, any vestige of formality was discarded during the last chorus. Luz and Amity did what felt right, without ever losing contact with each other. </p><p> </p><p>(I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah</p><p>I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah)</p><p> </p><p>Amity went to dip Luz, who let go of Amity and extended her arms so she could touch the floor before Amity pulled her back up. </p><p> </p><p>(I wanna play where you play with the angels</p><p>I wanna wake up with you all in tangles, oh)</p><p> </p><p>Luz spun Amity away from her before raising her arms in a wave like motion across her shoulders and over to Amity. Amity matched the movement, and repeated it so that it returned to Luz.</p><p> </p><p>(I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah</p><p>I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah)</p><p> </p><p>Things began to blur as the song winded down. At this point they just wanted to be together. Moving in tandem and enjoying this moment for as long as they could.</p><p> </p><p>(I wanna cut through the clouds (mmm, cut to the feeling)</p><p>I wanna dance on the roof (oh, yeah)</p><p>I wanna cut to the feeling (I wanna cut to the feeling)</p><p>I wanna cut to the feeling (I wanna cut to the feeling))</p><p> </p><p>Luz and Amity came to a stop as the music ended, both panting lightly as they tried to catch their breath. They locked eyes for a moment. Slowly, they leaned in and rested their foreheads together, their eyes slipping shut. The euphoria Amity had felt after defeating Grom was cranked up tenfold. If she died right here and now, she would be perfectly happy.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT IN THE TITAN IS GOING ON HERE!”</p><p> </p><p>And death had arrived, right on time. </p><p> </p><p>Amity and Luz turned to look at Odalia and Alador as they swept past guests towards them. Odalia was red faced with anger while Alador maintained his signature aloof attitude.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom, I can expla-”</p><p> </p><p>“There is no explanation needed,” Odalia towered over the teens. “You disrupted both our guests, the band and our evening to… have that display in full view of everyone. And that awful music! How could you put our guests through that?” Her eyes narrowed. “I recall having a conversation about your limited association with this human earlier.”</p><p> </p><p>Luz started to let go of Amity’s hand, but Amity just gripped it tighter.</p><p> </p><p>“I remember that conversation mother, and I am choosing to disregard it.”</p><p> </p><p>Odalia looked as though she had gone deaf to Amity’s words. How could they have been heard? She had disobeyed her mother.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that?” Odalia’s tone was quiet, but that only made Luz feel more terrified.</p><p> </p><p>“I said,” Amity stepped forward. “That I’m not going to stay away from Luz. Nothing you say or do will make me stay away from her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mind. Your. Tone,” Odalia hissed between clenched teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“Why. Should. I?” Amity responded in kind.</p><p> </p><p>“Because, young lady,” Odalia moved to stand in front of Luz. “It’s clear that this human has corrupted your way of thinking. And I’ve heard humans are capable of much worse.”</p><p> </p><p>Murmurs erupted from around the room. Luz was keenly aware of how many eyes were on her. Unlike before though, Luz didn’t feel overwhelmed. Amity was there for her, and she wasn’t going anywhere. Luz squeezed Amity’s hand to let her know that she was going to stand by her.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s ridiculous mom,” Amity felt her heart pound in her chest. Maybe it was from the dancing, standing up to her mother, holding Luz’s hand or a combination of all of the above. Whatever it was, she wasn’t going to let her mom treat Luz like this.</p><p> </p><p>“Really, and how would you know?” Odalia scoffed. “Luz has already made it clear she can manipulate people to act against the Emperor! I’d be a bad mother if I allowed you to associate with such a bad influence.” Odalia extended her arm to grab Luz. “Luz, I’m afraid you’ll have to lea-”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you touch her!” Amity stepped between Odalia and Luz, the fire in her eyes making Odalia take a step back. “Luz is the best thing to happen to me! When I was nothing but rude and mean to her, she was kind and patient. I was scared to open up to her, but when I did she accepted me for who I am. She did change me, she made me want to be a better person!”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s enough young lady!” There was fear in Odalia’s voice. She could sense her loss of control over Amity. “I am your mother and I am telling you this human must leave.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well…” Amity looked at Luz, and the adoration in her warm brown eyes was all it took for Amity to make up her mind. She had one last card up her sleeve, and she was going to play it. She hadn’t wanted it to happen this way, but she was out of options. Amity returned her attention to Odalia and called forth all her resolve. “Luz is my girlfriend and… And I love her!”</p><p> </p><p>The silence that ensued in the room was deafening. Odalia was slack jawed, her hands shaking at her side. Luz’s grip loosened slightly but she didn’t let go of Amity. For her part, Amity kept her attention on her mom, waiting for her to say something. In all fifteen years of her life, her mother had never let anyone else have the last word. She’d say something, she had to.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that true Amity?”</p><p> </p><p>Surprised, both Amity and Odalia turned to Alador, who stepped forward and knelt down in front of Amity.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you love this human?”</p><p> </p><p>Amity opened her mouth to speak, but her voice betrayed her. Slowly, she nodded her head instead.</p><p> </p><p>“I see, how long have you been dating? It must have started recently because I hadn’t heard about it from m- it hadn’t been shared with us before.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been over a month now,” Amity managed to get out. “We’ve been keeping it quiet but… dad I’ve never been happier. Please, please don’t make me choose between you guys and Luz.”</p><p> </p><p>Alador reached a hand out and put it on Amity’s shoulder. He raised his voice so everyone would be able to hear him.</p><p> </p><p>“I would never dream of separating two young people like yourselves,” His words were encouraging, but Alador’s face told a different story. This was all part of the act: look like a perfect family and assert control when necessary to keep it that way. “I apologize for both mine and my wife’s behavior Luz. You are welcome to continue being friends… or I suppose girlfriends, with my daughter.” </p><p> </p><p>From across the room, Em and Ed started clapping. Skara quickly joined in, as did most of the other guests. Next to her, Amity heard Luz let out a breath she had been holding for far too long. Alador brought Amity in and hugged her, something he had last done… Amity couldn’t even remember if her father had actually hugged her before.</p><p> </p><p>“We are not done with this conversation,” he murmured, sending chills down Amity’s spine. “Especially in regards to loving this human, but that’s for another day. Enjoy the rest of your birthday my dear.”</p><p> </p><p>Alador stood up and returned to Odalia’s side. He roughly grabbed her arm, making her shoot him a look filled with anger. For the first time that night, Alador’s neutral expression changed to one of hostility. His wife’s expression fell, her eyes widening in fear of the malice in Alador’s eyes. The two walked away, leaving the ballroom.</p><p> </p><p>The sounds of conversation resumed after a few moments. The band began to play again and soon a few couples made their way onto the dancefloor. Amity saw Edric and Emira waving  them over. Amity turned to Luz, who was staring off into the distance.</p><p> </p><p>“Luz?” Amity waved her hand in front of Luz’s face but she didn’t react. Giving her a light tug, Luz moved two steps before stopping. Sighing, Amity resorted to pulling Luz off of the floor and to her siblings.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit!” Emira covered her mouth with a hand, eyes widened in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“You two!” Edric ran his hands through his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“That was incredible!” Skara ran up to them, beaming from ear to ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Th… Thanks,” Amity replied sheepishly. Nothing about what had happened on the dance floor felt real. Then she remembered the poor girl currently latched onto her arm. “But I think I might have broken Luz.”</p><p> </p><p>Luz started swaying in place, humming the song they had danced to. Emira walked over and looked at her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve seen this before,” She said with a giggle. “She’s got confessionitus, some witch said they loved her and her mind left her body, never to return.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ha ha,” Amity deadpanned. </p><p> </p><p>Was Luz seriously reeling from her confession? She knew it would be a lot to take in, but this particular reaction had been unexpected.</p><p> </p><p>“She’ll be okay Mittens,” Emira said, grabbing Luz’s other hand. “I’ll take her to get some fresh air, talk to her a little, start planning your wedding, the works,” She winked at Amity.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you just <em> go </em>!” Amity’s face reddened as Emira led Luz out of the ballroom. Once they were out of eyeshot she felt a hand on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously though,” Ed turned Amity around to face him. “You’ve officially become the coolest little sister ever.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup,” Skara extended her hand, which Amity grasped. “The way you two were moving was unlike anything I’ve ever seen before. Bard students who train together for years have difficulty doing those kinds of changes! Your dancing was amazing! It looked like you had rehearsed it for weeks!” Skara shook her head in disbelief. “Seriously, both of you have a future in dance magic if you ever consider changing tracks.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was pretty cool,” Ed nodded his head appreciatively. “And it doesn’t even hold a candle to how they stood up to Mom and Dad. We’ve all talked back once or twice, because that was all it took to know it was hopeless,” He clapped a hand on her shoulder. “But you did it Mittens! You’ve done the impossible by standing up to Mom and Dad and winning!”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Ed,” Amity felt her energy sapping, and her knees weakening as the adrenaline left her body. “Do you think we can go get some food? I haven’t eaten since breakfast and I’m on the verge of passing out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Edric offered his arm for support, which Amity accepted. Edric started pushing his way past the guests, with Skara trailing behind them. “Out of the way! Birthday girl coming through!”</p><p> </p><p>----- ----- -----</p><p> </p><p>“Here, drink this,” Emira said as she conjured a glass of water and handed it to Luz. The two were sitting on the steps just outside the front door. </p><p> </p><p>While she had snapped out of her shock-induced stupor, Luz was still reeling from the confrontation with the Blight parents and Amity’s confession. It was one of the most intense moments of her life, right up there with confronting Belos and being captured by Lilith. Odalia Blight was a force to be reckoned with, and probably the most unapologetically cruel person she’s had the displeasure of meeting. Alador was almost as bad, though he seemed to know where the line was. Even so, Luz had heard him tell Amity they weren’t done talking about Amity’s feelings for her, and their relationship.</p><p> </p><p>“Amity loves me,” Luz murmured to herself quietly. It was the first thing she had managed to say since dancing in the ballroom. She took the glass of water and practically inhaled it, before promptly spitting it out. “Em, Amity loves me!”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Emira nodded along with Luz. “It’s alright, work through it.”</p><p> </p><p>“She loves me,” Luz looked up at the stars scattered across the sky. “She loves me. And I… don’t know if I love her…” Luz buried her face in her hands. “Em, I don’t know if I love her!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, it’s okay,” Em wrapped Luz up in a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not okay,” Luz started hyperventilating. “She did all this to show how much she cares about me! But… I don’t know if I <em> love </em>her! I should, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not necessarily,” Emira stroked Luz’s hair. “When I told Viney I love her-”</p><p> </p><p>“You love Viney?” Luz exclaimed and pushed Emira away in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“You know Viney?” Emira said, equally surprised. “Wait. That doesn’t matter. Yes, I love Viney. When I told her, you know what she did?”</p><p> </p><p>“Say it back?” Luz guessed hesitantly, and Emira shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“She didn’t say it back,” Emira glanced up at the sky. “She still hasn’t, but we’re still seeing each other. We both agree that we want to be in a relationship but she’s not ready to say I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“But, doesn’t it hurt? Feeling that way about someone and knowing they don’t feel the same?” </p><p> </p><p>Luz didn’t want to hurt Amity, she’d already done that by pushing her away after their argument.</p><p> </p><p>“It does but it doesn’t,” Em said, her voice tinged with uncertainty. “I wish she felt comfortable enough to say I love you to me, but I know she’s still committed to our relationship. You two haven’t been dating for long. There’s no rush for this. Amity doesn’t need an answer from you tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Luz looked down at her hands, lips pressed together in thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“Positive,” Emira stood up. “If you want to sit here a while longer, you can. Otherwise we should go back inside. I’m sure Mittens wants to see you’re doing okay. And if you don’t want to talk, I’m sure she’ll understand.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go back,” Luz struggled to her feet, but once she was standing she felt better. “I really don’t want to be alone right now.”</p><p> </p><p>The familiar murmurs returned as Luz walked with Em through the manor. Luz grit her teeth.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Whatever, let them talk! There’s only one person here who I need to worry about. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Human!”</p><p> </p><p>Boscha made her way over to Luz. Em immediately pushed Luz behind her but Boscha didn’t look angry. Her expression was different from anything Luz had seen before. It was strangely resigned. None of her three eyes looked at Luz. Instead her attention was directed towards the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“I…I just,” Boscha’s eyes made it as far as Luz’s shoulders before they snapped back to the floor. “I hate you.”</p><p> </p><p>Boscha turned and walked away, leaving Luz and Emira completely stunned.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s… keep moving,” Em suggested, and Luz wholeheartedly agreed. </p><p> </p><p>They finally returned to the dining room, it was mostly empty as the guests had moved to the ballroom. Amity, Skara, and Edric were sitting at a table eating. Skara was the first to notice them.</p><p> </p><p>“Luz, how are you feeling?” She asked as she summoned chairs for the two new arrivals.</p><p> </p><p>“Much better,” Luz said with a smile. As she sat down, she glanced over at Amity, but her focus was on her mostly empty plate. “Em was a big help, probably learned a lot from her- OW!”</p><p> </p><p>Em elbowed Luz, and rested a hand under her chin.</p><p> </p><p>“From my years of being a big sister,” She finished and gave Luz a <em> talk about Viney and I’ll end you look </em>. “Isn’t that right Luz?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep, totally,” Luz stood up. “I never actually got to eat anything so I’m going to grab some food. Any recommenda- ”</p><p> </p><p>“Try the rangoon!” Amity said a little too loudly. “They’re... my favorite.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, yes, I’ll try that!” Luz replied just as loudly as she walked away firing finger guns at Amity. “Be right back! Ha!”</p><p> </p><p>The moment Luz was out of earshot Em glanced at Ed and Skara.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, that could've gone a lot worse,” She turned to Amity. ”What do you think, Mittens?”   </p><p> </p><p>Amity looked up at Em, her expression a mixture of weariness and sadness.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s going to hate me right?” Amity glanced down at her plate, half-heartedly putting a grape in her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“No, she isn’t,” Em reassured her. “You just dropped a lot on her, and she needs time to process. Be patient, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Another grape went in Amity’s mouth. Luz came back with a plate containing one food item.</p><p> </p><p>“Soooo… what’s a rangoon, and is this it?” She asked as Ed, Em and Skara snickered.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll help you,” Skara offered. “Party’s gonna last a few more hours, right? Might as well make the most of the catering while we still can.”</p><p> </p><p>The next three hours felt like an eternity to Luz and Amity. Anytime one of them tried to initiate conversation it fell flat or they stumbled over their words, not knowing what to say. Thankfully the twins and Skara acted as a buffer to ease the tension. The party wound down, until eventually it was just Luz and Skara.</p><p> </p><p>“Boscha must have already left,” Skara said with a slight frown. “Guess I’ll head home on my own.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Amity gave Skara a tight hug. “For everything. I’ll see you at school, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Skara returned the gesture. “I’ve missed you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too,” Amity let go of Skara, both witches smiling at the rekindling of their friendship. Skara waved to everyone else and set off. As she entered the woods, Eda came into view as she landed by the gate to the manor.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess this is my ride,” Luz hugged Em and Ed goodbye. “I’ll see you two at school.”</p><p> </p><p>“Take care Luz,” Ed said.</p><p> </p><p>“Remember what we talked about.” Em ruffled Luz’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>“I will,” Luz walked over to Amity. She spent a few seconds trying to figure out how to say goodbye before settling on the Vulcan hand sign. “Bye Amity, I had fun.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too,” Amity forced an awkward smile that she instantly regretted. </p><p> </p><p>She watched as Luz approached the gates before turning to the twins. </p><p> </p><p>“Please tell me that this has all just been an awful dream, and I’m still asleep, and the party hasn’t happened yet.”</p><p> </p><p>Both twins looked at each other with devilish smiles before flicking Amity on the forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“Ow!” Amity rubbed her forehead. “What was that for?”</p><p> </p><p>“Making sure you weren’t dreaming!” They said simultaneously before running away from Amity as she chased them upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>Outside Blight Manor, Luz knew Eda could tell something was wrong the moment she saw her.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no, what happened kiddo? Where’s your suit?” Eda reached into her hair and pulled out her pad of glyphs. “We burning this place down now, or waiting til the kids are out of the house?”</p><p> </p><p>“Amity said she loved me,” Luz climbed onto Owlbert. “I don’t want to talk about it right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Eda opened her mouth before abruptly closing it as Luz wrapped her arms around her waist. With a kick off the ground, they were off into the night sky. </p><p> </p><p>When they arrived at the Owl House, Hooty was blissfully asleep. Luz didn’t know what she would do if she had to deal with him. Eda and Luz walked through the front door and climbed the stairs. Eda bid her goodnight and took off down the hallway to her room. Luz turned and headed in the opposite direction. She opened the door to her bedroom slowly and peeked in. Unsurprisingly, King was curled up at the corner of her bed pad, fast asleep. </p><p> </p><p>Luz lazily brushed her teeth, threw on her pajamas and climbed into bed without much resistance. She tossed and turned several times, but couldn’t fall asleep. She settled for staring blankly at the ceiling, her mind still buzzing from everything that had happened at the party. Memories of the night flitted before her. Most prominent was the moment Amity pulled her in to dance, her amber eyes alight with joy. Luz’s cheeks burned at the recollection and she covered her face with her hands.</p><p> </p><p>Where did they stand, after their argument, the dance that followed, and Amity’s confession?</p><p> </p><p>Luz sighed and turned onto her side, pulling the blanket over her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>There was no use in thinking about it now.</p><p> </p><p>She still had time to process her feelings and figure out how she wanted to move forward with Amity, before school on Monday.</p><p> </p><p>Afterall, it wasn’t like she was going to see her tomorrow, right?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Song in this chapter: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qlsu7RhOnsQ">Cut to the Feeling</a> </p><p>Art by <a href="https://twitter.com/alexdesign12e">@alexdesign12e</a></p><p>Stay tuned for chap 5, which will be up within the week! Feel free to yell at us in the comments ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Pendant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amity agonizes over what to do with the pendant. Luz struggles to find the right words to say.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We finally made it to the end! Here’s the last chapter, we hope y’all enjoy it! Also, please read the end notes! :))</p><p>Check out chapters 3 and 4 for commissioned art!</p><p>New Year art at end of this chap by <a href="https://twitter.com/doodlingmoon">@doodlingmoon</a> on Twitter :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was Amity’s 15th birthday.</p><p> </p><p>The day itself didn’t feel particularly special to her. It never had, given that the only thing her parents did to celebrate it was gifting her with something she’d asked for weeks prior in her mother’s frivolous preparations for the party. She had faint recollections of the twins taking her out to play when they were children, but those times of carefree fun had long passed. Amity had grown apart from her siblings after breaking off her friendship with Willow, and it was only recently that she was rebuilding a rapport with Edric and Emira.</p><p> </p><p>In more recent years her birthday typically involved waking up and going through the mountain of gifts the guests had brought for her the night prior, making different piles in her room for what she’d actually use, and what the twins would probably steal. After gift sorting, Amity would work on homework, read a book from her family’s enormous library, or write in her diary, taking breaks in between to eat at mealtimes. </p><p> </p><p>Today was no different. </p><p> </p><p>When Amity went downstairs for breakfast, the family chef let her know that her parents were out on important business, and wouldn’t be back until later that evening. Amity was instantly relieved that she wouldn’t have to face her parents right away. After what had transpired last night, she was dreading the looming conversation they would have with them regarding her relationship with Luz. </p><p> </p><p>Amity wasn’t an idiot. She was well aware her father intervened at the party only to save face in front of all of the guests. Her declaration of love for Luz had worked, albeit temporarily. She would be facing the repercussions soon enough. And while the thought of that terrified her, Amity didn’t regret her actions one bit. She would do it all over again, just to regain Luz’s trust in her.</p><p> </p><p>Luz.</p><p> </p><p>Amity pushed away her unfinished breakfast and rested her head on the dining table with a soft thud. She thought their argument had gone poorly, but their stilted interactions after the dance and her confession were just as, if not more painful.</p><p> </p><p>Luz was clearly unprepared to hear Amity confess that she was in love with her, in front of an entire room of strangers, and her family to boot. </p><p> </p><p>Amity found her reaction unsettling, but once the initial adrenaline from the entire incident had faded, it made sense.</p><p> </p><p>Luz had only found out that they were dating- and by extension that Amity had feelings for her- less than a week ago. Amity didn’t even know when Luz began to see her romantically. They had never talked about their feelings for each other. Everything just sort of… happened.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe that had been a mistake.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe Amity should have been more clear about her intentions from the get go, at the Grom tree picnic date a month ago, and this entire mess could have been avoided.</p><p> </p><p>But it was far too late to think about the ‘what ifs’. This was her reality, and she was living it.</p><p> </p><p>Amity sulked and rose to her feet, gathering her dishes on the table to return them to the kitchen sink. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> At least I have today to prepare for the inevitable conversation I’m going to have with Luz when I see her at school tomorrow. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A small comfort, but one she was grateful for nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>Amity resolved to spend the rest of the day wallowing in misery and self-pity. It was her birthday after all, she should get to decide how to spend it. </p><p> </p><p>Amity was so consumed in her thoughts that she hadn’t noticed how odd it was that she had seen no sign of the twins. Usually they ‘gifted’ her with a birthday prank. Last year Edric and Emira changed the color of her hair dye to hot pink, which Amity had found just as amusing as their mother did.</p><p> </p><p>She returned to her bedroom and shut the door behind her. Even if she was going to spend the entire day indoors, she wanted to clean up a little to feel better about, well, everything. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, and put on a new outfit Skara had gifted her last night. It was definitely her style, and Amity’s heart warmed at the thought that her friend had remembered what she’d liked from their impromptu trips to the market growing up.</p><p> </p><p>Thinking of Skara’s gift naturally made her think of Luz’s. </p><p> </p><p>The pendant was unlike anything she’d received before. While her parents owned a variety of magically enchanted family heirlooms and trinkets, the only Amity thing could call her own was her training wand. Gifted to her by her parents when she was 10, the same age she began lessons with Lilith. Her nose wrinkled at the thought of her former mentor, and she walked over to the drawer where she had placed Luz’s gift last night.</p><p> </p><p>Amity opened the drawer and the pendant was just as she left it, the black chain strewn along the other knicknacks she had stored away. After a moment of hesitation, she carefully picked it up and cradled the gemstone in her hands. While it was no longer a reminder of losing Luz, it now represented something else entirely.</p><p> </p><p>Luz had gifted this to her as her girlfriend. But is that what they were, after everything that had happened at the party? </p><p> </p><p>Amity doubted it. </p><p> </p><p>She didn’t feel comfortable keeping the pendant. Not after their nasty argument. Not after how Luz had reacted to her confession. They clearly weren’t on the same page about their relationship.</p><p> </p><p>But even so… Amity couldn’t help but want to keep it anyway. It was the first and only thing Luz had ever gifted her with. And Amity appreciated the thought and care that Luz must have placed into looking for and choosing a present for her birthday. </p><p> </p><p>The more Amity agonized about what to do with the pendant, the stronger it seemed to glow. Amity was just about to throw it back in the drawer and figure out what to do about it later when her bedroom door swung open, and the twins stormed in. Both were dressed in casual wear, and had almost sinister smiles on their faces. That was never a good sign.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you two want?” Amity took a step back apprehensively, holding the pendant protectively to her chest.</p><p> </p><p>Emira took a step forward, raising her hands placatingly.</p><p> </p><p>“Now Mittens, no need to get all suspicious,” Emira’s eyes landed on the pendant cradled in Amity’s hands before she met her gaze. “We thought it’d be nice to take you out today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, but I’m fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Edric hummed.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that so?” He placed a finger to his chin. “Well Em, looks like we’ll have to go to the Redstone Bakery by ourselves.”</p><p> </p><p>Amity perked up, and her ears twitched.</p><p> </p><p>“Redstone Bakery?”</p><p> </p><p>Emira grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup, but unless you come with us we’re not bringing you anything back.”</p><p> </p><p>Amity shifted on her feet. As much as she wanted to stay indoors all day, the thought of eating her favorite Thornberry tarts was far too appealing. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” She relented. “But no pranks, ruses, or shenanigans.”</p><p> </p><p>Edric and Emira nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“Deal.” </p><p> </p><p>They turned to leave but Emira paused when Amity didn’t follow them.</p><p> </p><p>“You coming?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” She took a breath and looked back down at the pendant. “Just give me a minute.”</p><p> </p><p>Emira nodded and followed Edric out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Amity looked down and stared at the pendant. Its previous glow had dimmed. </p><p> </p><p>After a moment, she fastened it around her neck. </p><p> </p><p>---- ---- ----</p><p> </p><p>Amity was quiet on the way to the bakery. Edric and Emira chattered in front of her, but she was lost in thought, thinking about seeing Luz again. The pendant weighed heavily on her chest. But it wasn’t uncomfortable, it felt… familiar. </p><p> </p><p>“Mittens! We’re here!” Edric nudged her on the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Amity glanced up. </p><p> </p><p>The bakery looked the same as ever. Red brick walls, a large wooden sign hanging above the door, and a few tables and chairs set outside for outdoor eating. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed the sign flicker in and out for a moment, but when she blinked it was back to normal.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Huh. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She shrugged and walked over to the front door, Edric and Emira trailing behind her. She placed a hand on the doorknob and opened the door, only to be met with a familiar (and unwelcome) face.</p><p> </p><p>“Surprise! HOOT HOOT!” </p><p> </p><p>“Ah!” Amity stumbled backwards as Hooty extended towards her.</p><p> </p><p>The illusions around Amity dissolved, and as she regained her bearings she found herself in front of the Owl House. Willow, Eda and Lilith sprung forward to wrangle Hooty back into the door. They had planned for Amity to enter the bakery, only to see them standing inside to surprise her. Hooty had agreed to wait in the door, but he had decided to act on his accord. </p><p> </p><p><em> Blast this infernal demon! </em>Lilith cursed as they managed to push Hooty back in the door, though she felt that he had let them win.</p><p> </p><p>A look of terror overcame Amity’s features as she realized where she was.</p><p> </p><p>“W… What?” She whirled around to face the twins. “How? When?”</p><p> </p><p>“Surprise Mittens!” Ed and Em wheezed out. They had collapsed to the ground as soon as they dropped the illusion. Lying next to them, gasping for air was Gus.</p><p> </p><p>“We… We were at the Market!” Amity’s head spun trying to wrap her mind around what just happened.</p><p> </p><p>“I… Illusions… ” Gus weakly lifted a hand up only for it to fall limply back to the ground. “These… two… figured… they’d… need… to… trick… you… here-”</p><p> </p><p>“Did any of you ask yourselves if I want to be here?!” Amity fumed, and turned on her heels to leave.</p><p> </p><p>“Amity, wait!” Lilith approached her, pushing her hair into place after wrestling with Hooty. “Please don’t leave-”</p><p> </p><p>“No offense,” Amity ignored her and kept walking. “But whatever Luz planned I-”</p><p> </p><p>“Luz didn’t plan this,” Lilith managed to step in front  of the young witch. “I did. I know how… difficult your birthdays can be, and I thought this would be nice. We didn’t know what happened until Eda told us this morning, and at that point Gus had already left to help bring you here. It still seemed like a good idea but… ”</p><p> </p><p>Amity avoided looking at her former mentor. Lilith hadn’t wanted today to go this way. She had hoped to do something pleasant for Amity but… maybe space was what she needed instead.</p><p> </p><p>“...If you don’t want to be here, I understand,” Lilith moved aside, giving Amity a clear path to the woods. “We can do this another time. Or not, if you don’t want to celebrate your birthday.”</p><p> </p><p>Amity took a few steps past Lilith. Her opportunity to return to her bedroom and mope around all day was in front of her. Despite that temptation, she couldn’t help but turn around. Emira, Edric, and Gus must have completely drained themselves based on how tired they looked. Willow and Eda smiled reassuringly at her, and Amity knew they would support whatever decision she made. Lilith looked disappointed, not in Amity but in herself, as she maintained a rigid posture.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They planned something for my birthday. Not because they wanted something but because they thought I’d like it. No one’s ever done that for me before. Emira and Edric were supportive yesterday, but to actually help throw a party for me…  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Is there cake?” Amity asked Lilith, who gave her a weak smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Willow picked up a thornberry cake this morning,” Lilith replied with a nod. Amity hummed.</p><p> </p><p>“You should have led with that,” Lilith felt her hopes rise as Amity gave her a weak smile. “And you swear Luz had no idea this was going on?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Lilith folded her hands together. “She still doesn’t know actually, she’s been asleep all morning.”</p><p> </p><p>With a little hesitation in her steps, Amity walked over to the twins. Her smile was replaced with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>“You guys really couldn’t resist, could you?” Amity glared at them with her arms folded over her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“You kidding,” Ed grinned at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “We just pulled off one of the most complicated illusions of all time! All to get you to a legit birthday party. Tell me you aren’t a little happy to be here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Or at least impressed,” Em managed to get out between breaths. “Because I’m pretty sure that’s enough magic for a day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not sure about happy,” Amity offered her siblings her hands. “Definitely impressed though, I was totally fooled,” Amity’s eyes softened as she looked at Gus. “You did an amazing job Gus!”</p><p> </p><p>The younger witch weakly raised his fist in the air in triumph. Ed and Em grabbed Amity’s hands and managed to stand up. Willow made her way over to Gus to help him off the ground, and turned to Amity.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy birthday Amity,” Willow said, voice tinged with hesitation. “I know the last time I was there for you on your birthday it ended up being the worst day ever for both of us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mostly my fault,” Amity sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Entirely your parents' fault,” Willow and a limp Gus made their way over to her. “Since they’re not here, I see no reason why today shouldn’t be great.”</p><p> </p><p>Amity smiled at her, and turned to Eda.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we going inside?”</p><p> </p><p>“Everything is set up in the back,” Eda explained. “We thought it would be best if Hooty remained on ‘watch duty’ and stayed as far away from you as possible.”</p><p> </p><p>Amity’s shoulders sagged in relief. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Thank the Titan.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>That bird tube was a nightmare at the best of times. </p><p> </p><p>“Will Luz be joining us?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, King’s working on it,” Eda brought a finger to her chin. “He may have fallen asleep with her though… I’ll check on them if they’re not down soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“We got some treats along with the cake,” Willow said excitedly, pulling Amity around to the back. “We’re still waiting for lunch, but once that’s ready Eda’s picking it up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! What’d you get?” Amity thought for a second. “Also how are you guys paying for everything?”</p><p> </p><p>“Frutterburgers, firespirits, and fizzy juice from Razz’s Diner,” Amity’s eyes lit up. “We’re all chipping in-” Willow started before Emira dashed over.</p><p> </p><p>“And the Blight estate is reimbursing,” She said with a smirk. “Ed and I lied to mom and dad about the kitchen being empty post party and they left us enough snails to pay for the food.” Emira raised a hand to stop Amity from interrupting her. “We used illusions to make the kitchen look empty. The rest of the money is going to the staff, Titan knows mom and dad don’t pay them enough anyways.”</p><p> </p><p>Once in the backyard of the Owl House, the sight of the decorations made Amity more delighted than any of the grand parties her parents had thrown for her past birthdays. Abomination balloons were strung up everywhere. The table cloths were purple. Each one had a different colorful design, and one had an image of The Good Witch Azura printed on it. Pink peonies adorned the tables, and some were scattered across the ground. A large illusion banner that read ‘Happy 15th Birthday Amity!’ hung above the main table. Everything was personally tailored to her, and Amity was astonished by the effort everyone had put in for her.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah, this is… ”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh it’s not good enough right?” Gus groaned and raised his hand to draw a spell circle. “I knew I should have added a disco ball.”</p><p> </p><p>Willow gently pushed Gus’s hand back down.</p><p> </p><p>“I think she likes it Gus,” Willow assured him.</p><p> </p><p>“I love it!” Amity beamed at Gus, who let out a sigh of relief. “Um, so what do we do now?”</p><p> </p><p>“We could chat, play a game, eat snacks, a combination of those things,” Willow counted off her fingers. “You’re the birthday girl, it’s up to you really.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t we play a game while we wait for Luz,” Amity swallowed nervously. “Something to take my mind off of… you know.”</p><p> </p><p>After a few rounds of Hexes Hold-Em, Amity’s mind was definitely off Luz as she focused on finding a way to destroy Eda. Switching up players after every round was thrown out the window the moment Amity challenged Eda to a rematch. Everyone was intently watching the two witches as their cards fiercely battled it out on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Three hearts of stone block out your kings of fire!” Amity grinned as her cards came to life, lumbering past Eda’s fire attack.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s true kid… but!” Eda held up one last card. Amity’s smile faded and her eyes went wide.</p><p> </p><p>“No…” She whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“You forgot-”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t say it,” Amity shook her head. “Not again.”</p><p> </p><p>“About the wild card!” Eda slammed her last card on the table. Amity’s cards burned up and she slapped a hand against the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Thorns! I was so close that time!” </p><p> </p><p>“Not really Pistachio,” Eda chuckled and ruffled Amity’s hair. “You’re good for a beginner but it’ll be years before I break a sweat playing against you.”</p><p> </p><p>The sound of the back door opening drew everyone’s attention. A fully dressed but still groggy Luz stepped out, following an excited King.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey guys,” Luz said through a yawn. “What’s with all the...”</p><p> </p><p>Luz and Amity locked eyes across the yard. Everyone except King stayed still as he led her over to Amity.</p><p> </p><p>“Surprise!” King jumped onto the table and looked at Luz, arms held out. “Happy birthday Luz!”</p><p> </p><p>Eda let out a groan and flicked him between the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Nyeh!” King swatted Eda’s hand away, and rubbed the sore spot. “What was that for?”</p><p> </p><p>“This is Baby Blight’s party,” Eda stood up and summoned Owlbert with a shrill whistle. “Speaking of which, I’m going to get lunch. Lily, Willow’s in charge while I’m gone.”</p><p> </p><p>Lilith let out a groan as Eda took off. Luz and Amity were still gazing at each other. King walked back over to Luz muttering to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Stupid party for a stupid cupcake smasher,” King grabbed Luz’s hand again and dragged her over to Amity. “Here, give her a kiss or whatever girlfriends do.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going to kiss Amity!” Luz turned bright red as she finally managed to tear her eyes from Amity.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever,” King shrugged, dropping Luz’s hand, and walked over to the snacks. He didn’t hesitate to shove a tart into his mouth, speaking in between chews. “I’m having some of these treats, unless Meany wants to step on these too.”</p><p> </p><p>Luz wanted to scold the demon but he was already stuffing his face. She had expected to feel Amity’s eyes burning a hole in her back, but when she turned to the witchling, she was looking down at the table. Willow was rubbing her back, smiling at Luz as she did so. Luz noticed a glimmer of light around Amity’s neck, but before she could see what it was, Edric and Emira tugged Luz away and sat her down at another table, away from Amity.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, since we’ve got Luz to fill in for Eda, how about another game of Hexes Hold-Em?” Edric suggested, shuffling a deck of cards.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’m good,” Amity mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“How about you Luz?” Ed’s shuffle took a complicated turn as cards rolled from one hand, across his shoulders to the other.</p><p> </p><p>“No… is there something Amity wants to do instead? We could… you know… It’s her birthday,” Luz stammered. </p><p> </p><p>She glanced at Amity, her cheeks pinking, before standing up and running back into the house. Willow and Gus raced after her. Edric’s focus dropped and he ended up spilling the cards. Emira laughed and nudged at Amity, but her focus was elsewhere. She stared blankly at a peony in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>Lilith noted Amity’s unease. If ever there was a moment for her to step up and help Amity, it was now.</p><p> </p><p>“Amity,” Lilith sat down next to Amity. “I… may have gotten you something… well, not gotten… but there’s something I want you to have for your birthday.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Amity looked up in surprise. “You didn’t need to do that Ms. Lilith.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to,” Lilith reached into her pocket and pulled out a small wrapped box, handing it to Amity.</p><p> </p><p>Amity carefully undid the wrappings. A dark blue jewelry box greeted her, and she undid the latch to open it. A small silver ring with an emerald stone awaited inside. Her eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>“This relic has been in my family for generations,” Lilith explained. “When worn, it harnesses  wild magic from the Isles. In return, it will help you see through illusions. If an illusion spell is extremely powerful, the ring will glow to warn you of its presence.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ms. Lilith… I can’t take this,” Amity tried to hand the ring back to her but the older witch took Amity’s hand and pushed it back gently.</p><p> </p><p>“Amity… I…” Lilith avoided her eyes. “When I was your mentor, I failed you. We both know the reason I took you on as a protege wasn’t because I believed in you, but because your parents are… important allies to the Emperor. What they did, placing so much pressure on you to succeed and strive for perfection… I saw it all and did nothing. If anything, I contributed to the burden you carry.”</p><p> </p><p>Lilith closed Amity’s hand around the ring. She looked into the witchling’s eyes, fighting back tears of regret.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to be that person anymore,” Lilith felt her heart clench. “If you let me, I’d like to make up for how I treated you before,” She breathed. “I want to support you, this time as a mentor worthy of your trust.””</p><p> </p><p>Amity looked from the ring to Lilith. After the fiasco at the Covention she had wanted nothing to do with Lilith. Those feelings were exacerbated after she kidnapped and almost killed Luz. They hadn’t been close by any means, as most of Lilith’s mentoring was purely academic. She never showed any interest in her as a person. It didn’t bother Amity before, but hearing Lilith now…</p><p> </p><p>“That would be nice,” Amity offered Lilith a small smile. “Thank you so much Ms. Lilith.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just Lilith please,” Lilith’s eyes brightened. “Why don’t you try on the ring?”</p><p> </p><p>The ring fit like a charm, and Amity guessed it was probably enchanted to fit the wearer. It was a priceless object, and for Lilith to give it to her… Amity was honored beyond words.</p><p> </p><p>---- ---- ----</p><p> </p><p>Luz paced in the living room like a caged animal. She felt both hot and cold. Her hands were sweating. Did she have something with lactose last night? That could explain why her stomach was in knots. Maybe she should just go back to bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Luz?” Willow called from the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m in the living room,” Luz responded. </p><p> </p><p>Willow and Gus came into the room, concern etched all over their faces. Willow walked over and looped an arm through Luz’s elbow, stopping her friend in her tracks. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on Luz,” Willow dragged Luz to the couch. “You need to calm down.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Luz pouted. Even she could admit that she was panicking.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t understand what the problem is,” Gus stood by the door. “I thought Amity loving you would be a good thing since you like her.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Like </em> Gus, I <em> like </em>Amity,” Sometimes Gus’s lack of experience navigating social relationships showed, although Luz herself wasn’t much better. “Love is like… a thousand steps above like!”</p><p> </p><p>“But you love us, right?” Gus stepped forward.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah but- ”</p><p> </p><p>“Luz,” Willow let go of her and gave Luz a reassuring smile. “I heard from Ed and Em that you and Amity had a big argument before her confession. When you talk to Amity, maybe try to focus on resolving that first, and then move onto how you feel about each other. Just take it one step at a time.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s “ Luz paused. “A good place to start, I think. Thanks Willow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whose fault was it?” Gus asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>Luz frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“Both of us I guess. I was upset at Amity because she didn’t stand up to her parents for me, but she was in a difficult place and I should have been more understanding of her situation,” She fiddled with her thumbs. “I want to apologize, but I also don’t know what to say.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re here for you,” Willow beckoned Gus over. “If you want to talk through your ideas with us, we’re all ears.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’d be nice,” Luz admitted. “I was hoping to have today to organize my thoughts a little. But you know the old saying.”</p><p> </p><p>“An illusion clone is always right twice?”</p><p> </p><p>“Many vines make light work except in weed whacking?”</p><p> </p><p>“Three heads are better than one… but you know what,” Luz snapped her fingers. “We need a day to exchange sayings.”</p><p> </p><p>Gus gasped.</p><p> </p><p>“That’d be great!” He was practically vibrating in anticipation. “I’ve always wondered why humans throw baths and babies so much!”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s refocus on the task on hand,” Willow suggested. She hated getting in the way of Gus learning about humans. But if she didn’t, they probably wouldn’t get anything done. </p><p> </p><p>Luz let out a groan but nodded her head slowly in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” Luz wiped her sweaty palms on her pants. “How hard can it be to figure out what to say to Amity?”</p><p> </p><p>---- ---- ----</p><p> </p><p>“Ha! You thought your mind games would work on me?” King jabbed a claw at Amity, his voice smug. “It’s… the sky!”</p><p> </p><p>“For the millionth time- no,” Amity rolled her eyes. She never guessed a game of I-Scry could be so annoying. The “King of Demons” had challenged her for the remaining thornberry tarts, and Amity had no intention of losing. King was making it ridiculously easy. He would stare at what he was thinking of, making it effortless for Amity to guess what it was. He was also insistent that Amity had chosen the sky as her object (she hadn’t).</p><p> </p><p>“Is it…” King scanned their surroundings. “That tree?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope,” Amity smirked. “One more failed guess, then I win.”</p><p> </p><p>“You won’t,” King looked all around him. Amity made sure not to glance at what she was thinking of. </p><p> </p><p>“Is it… ”  King covered his mouth with his paws. “The sky?!”</p><p> </p><p>Amity face palmed. She was never one to back down from a challenge, but this was just pathetic. Rather than a test of skill, this game was proving to be a test of her patience.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you keep guessing the sky?” She was genuinely concerned for the intelligence of the demon before her.</p><p> </p><p>“You could be changing your mind to confuse me!”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would I do that?” Amity pointed up. “And why would I keep changing it to the sky?”</p><p> </p><p>“....” King scratched his head as he thought over what she’d said. “You raise a good point. Then again… that may just be a ruse!”</p><p> </p><p>Amity scoffed. </p><p> </p><p>“I still win,” She grabbed the plate of tarts and popped one into her mouth. The familiar flavors were comforting to her. She guessed that it had been Willow’s idea to cater from the Redstone Bakery. Even after all these years, she remembered how much Amity loved their delicacies. </p><p> </p><p>Amity stared at the half-eaten tart in her hand, brows furrowing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Did Willow stop going after I told her I wasn’t her friend anymore? I hope not, I took so much from her and if she lost that place too… I wouldn’t know what to do with myself. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Was the food Willow’s idea?” Amity asked Lilith, who nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“Her and Gus,” Lilith smiled. “It is clear how much they care for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Amity could respond, her brother called out to her. Edric was playing a round of Hexes Hold-Em with Emira.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah Mittens,” Edric agreed as he evaluated his cards, seeming to reach a decision. “Though, Skara was friendly last night. Want to see if she can come over?”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably not a good idea,” Amity ran a hand through her hair. “She seems to want to turn over a new leaf, but showing her the Owl House and telling her that I hang out with criminals in my spare time may not be the best move right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, everyone knows you come here all the time,” Ed glanced up from their game. “It’s like, almost as widely known as your crush on Luz.”</p><p> </p><p>“Was I that obvious?” Amity asked, placing a finger to her lips. </p><p> </p><p>Lilith cleared her throat.</p><p> </p><p>“In my experience, the harder you try to hide a secret the more obvious it becomes,” Lilith glanced at the Owl House. “Though you shouldn’t hold those secrets for too long. I think it was good that you admitted your feelings to Luz.”</p><p> </p><p>“Take that!” Em declared, slamming a card on the table. Edric’s groans told everyone the outcome of the game. Emira looked to Amity. “Luz will come around Mittens, you just need to be patient. </p><p> </p><p>“I wish we didn’t have to be so patient with lunch,” Edric grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>At this point Eda had been gone much longer than any of them had expected. Any rescue party would have to exclude the twins and Gus, whose magic wouldn’t be in any condition to help. Thankfully, Hooty’s high-pitched voice announced her arrival in the nick of time.</p><p> </p><p>“Eda, is that a friend? Can I eat them?! Hoot hoot!”</p><p> </p><p>The sounds of scuffle and an awkward silence followed as Eda came around back. Owlbert was suspended in mid-air, lugging two boxes with the diner’s logo on them.</p><p> </p><p>“Next time Lily picks up the food,” Eda grumbled as she untied the boxes and set them on a table. “Turns out the owner is one of my many old flames.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really Edalyn?” Lilith chuckled. “How badly could the relationship have ended for you to return in such a poor mood?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ask his wife…” Eda snorted. “Or don’t, because he’s not married to her anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you adopt us?” Edric and Emira asked simultaneously.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, too many kids in this house already,” Eda started walking back to the house. “Ugh, I need apple blood, anyone else want some?” She called over her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re children Edalyn!” Lilith cried out, but Eda was already inside. She rubbed her temple in exasperation. “You’d think she’d start being more responsible one of these days.”</p><p> </p><p>“And become boring like you?” Lilith shot Ed a glare, which made him shrink back. “Not that being boring isn’t cool too! You’ve got that whole librarian thing going…” Lilith’s scowl deepened and Edric gulped. “I should shut up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good idea Ed,” Emira laughed. “So, we going to eat or-”</p><p> </p><p>“Amity?” Willow and Gus stepped outside. “Luz wants to speak with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Or that,” Emira finished. She stood up and gave Amity a hug. “You got this, don’t worry.” </p><p> </p><p>Edric nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re right here if you need us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks guys,” Amity couldn’t remember the last time she felt so supported by her siblings. They had stepped up for her this past weekend more than they had at any other time in their lives. She expected them to return to their normal selves tomorrow, but maybe she could talk to them about keeping this up. </p><p> </p><p>Willow and Gus walked over and joined Edric and Emira at the table. Willow gave Amity a comforting pat on the shoulder as she passed by, and Gus shot her a pair of thumbs up. The tension in her shoulders subsided, albeit only slightly. She braced herself and took one step forward. And then another, and another as she made her way to the back door.</p><p> </p><p>Against every instinct in her body screaming at her to run as far away as she could, Amity entered the Owl House.</p><p> </p><p>---- ---- ----</p><p> </p><p>As she waited for Amity, Luz tapped her foot against the floor. She couldn’t keep still. She had moved from the couch, to the armchair, and was now settled against the doorframe leading to the staircase. She was more anxious than she’d ever felt before, far surpassing the jitters she had in preparation for the party held at Blight Manor. </p><p> </p><p>Luz felt incredibly grateful for Willow and Gus for helping her put her thoughts in order before having to speak to Amity, but was worried about how their conversation would go. What if she messed up, and made things between them even worse?</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Luz.”</p><p> </p><p>A soft spoken voice startled Luz out of her thoughts, and she snapped up her head. Amity was standing stiffly in front of the kitchen entrance, wringing her hands together. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Luz croaked, her throat dry.</p><p> </p><p>“So…” Amity shifted on her feet. “Do you, um, want to sit down?”  She nodded her head to the couch.</p><p> </p><p>Luz shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s better if we go upstairs, to my bedroom,” Luz said, standing upright. “I wouldn’t want Hooty to, y’know…”</p><p> </p><p>Amity shuddered at the thought. Having a heart to heart conversation with Luz, only to be interrupted by that wretched bird-tube, would not be good.</p><p> </p><p>“Lead the way.”</p><p> </p><p>Amity followed Luz up the stairs, down the hallway, and into her room. She closed the door behind her and stood awkwardly in the middle of the bedroom, not quite sure what to do with herself. Luz made a beeline for her bed and sat down on the edge, facing Amity. They stared at each other for a few moments.</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you going to…?” Luz furrowed her brows.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Amity let out a strained laugh. “Right!”</p><p> </p><p>Amity joined Luz on the bed, keeping a safe distance between them. </p><p> </p><p>It was silent. Neither felt ready to talk to the other about what had happened last night, but here they were. It was now or never.</p><p> </p><p>“Amity-”</p><p> </p><p>“Luz-”</p><p> </p><p>They both blushed and looked away from each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Luz rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. “Go ahead.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Amity shook her head. “You first.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” </p><p> </p><p>Amity nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Luz pressed her lips together and faced Amity. “I guess I want to start by saying I’m sorry. It was wrong for me to snap at you last night because of what happened in the study. I pushed you to stand up to your parents even though it made you uncomfortable, and I should’ve been more understanding of your situation.”</p><p> </p><p>“Luz…”</p><p> </p><p>“I just,” Luz felt her eyes begin to water. “The party was so suffocating. Everyone who tried to strike up a conversation with me only cared that I was a human. I felt belittled, like I didn’t matter,” She bit her lip. “It was so frustrating to see you across the room, but not be able to talk to you. And after what Boscha said… I couldn’t take it anymore and let my emotions get the better of me. I felt so horribly insecure about myself, our relationship, and I took it out on you. I hurt you, and you didn’t deserve that.” </p><p> </p><p>Amity couldn’t deny that. But she hadn’t been the only one hurt last night.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to apologize too,” Amity swallowed. “I didn’t realize how much pressure you were feeling from the party, and I left you alone. I asked a lot from you, I should’ve been by your side, and done more to support you. If I had, maybe things would’ve turned out differently.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe,” Luz murmured.</p><p> </p><p>“But regretting it now doesn’t change what happened,” Amity continued, face withdrawn. “I hurt you too. And, I made things even worse after our dance by-” Her voice faltered. “By confessing to you, in front of everyone.”</p><p> </p><p>Luz managed a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay-”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not,” Amity interrupted. “I- I said it out of desperation, trying to get my mom to understand that I wouldn’t just let her walk all over you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Luz’s expression fell. “So you didn’t mean it then?”</p><p> </p><p>Instead of a weight lifting off her shoulders, Luz felt… disappointed? </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Amity’s eyes widened. “No! Of course I meant it!”</p><p> </p><p>Luz still looked unsure, and avoided Amity’s eyes. Amity frowned and fingered the pendant hanging around her neck. </p><p> </p><p>“Can I… try again?” </p><p> </p><p>Luz glanced up curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Try what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Confessing to you,” Amity tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “I never did it properly at the Grom tree, both times we were there. And last night wasn’t how I wanted to tell you either.”</p><p> </p><p>“Both times we were at our tree?” Luz tilted her head quizzically. “What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Amity’s breath hitched.</p><p> </p><p>“You… You don’t know who I wanted to ask to Grom?”</p><p> </p><p>Luz shook her head. Amity felt mortified. She thought Luz had put two and two together, at least when she had figured out they were dating. Why hadn’t she?</p><p> </p><p>“Luz,” Amity spoke slowly. “It was you.”</p><p> </p><p>Luz gaped at her.</p><p> </p><p>“M- Me?”</p><p> </p><p>Despite everything, Amity chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you,” Amity reached out for Luz’s hand and squeezed it gently. “It’s always been you.”</p><p> </p><p>Luz was shocked. She glanced from where she was holding hands with Amity, to her amber eyes. She felt her heart stutter. Amity had liked her for months, and she hadn’t realized until five days ago. Sure, she could be oblivious from time to time, but that wasn’t the main reason she hadn’t picked up on Amity’s crush on her.</p><p> </p><p>“I…” Luz’s voice trailed off. “I don’t understand. Why me?” </p><p> </p><p>Amity felt her stomach drop. Luz had shared little of her experiences in the human realm, but she knew that whatever she’d gone through left some deep wounds. And after what she had alluded to about her discomfort at the party, it didn’t take much for Amity to understand Luz's sense of self worth had been sabotaged. Amity scooted closer to Luz and took her other hand. Luz laced their fingers together, and that motion gave her the courage she needed to speak her mind.</p><p> </p><p>“I know we didn’t get off on the right foot,” Amity inwardly cringed as she recalled how she had furiously shaken Luz by the collar in the Hexside cafeteria. “But in spite of how poorly I treated you, you saw me. The real me, under the facade I put up to please my parents and keep people at a distance. You didn’t give up on trying to be my friend.”</p><p> </p><p>Amity took a breath.</p><p> </p><p>“At the Knee you were so ready to jump in and save everyone, even though you only knew one spell. And I was worried about you getting hurt, that’s why I used that barrier spell. I- I wanted to protect you. But you ended up learning a second spell, and helped me rescue the twins and Eda. That day,” Amity paused. “I started to see what kind of person you are. I was willing to give you a chance after you lent me the fifth Azura book, but the Knee was the first time I really saw how much you care for others, and how far you’re willing to go to make things right… From there, my crush on you developed and grew into something I could barely control.”</p><p> </p><p>“Edric told me at the library that your face gets really red when you’re mad,” Luz cut in. “So all those times after, you weren’t upset, you were…”  </p><p> </p><p>Amity nodded, and played with the edge of her blouse.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I couldn’t stop blushing around you,” Amity looked away bashfully. “To be honest, I still can’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Luz squeaked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah um,” Amity coughed. “Anyway, that’s not relevant right now…” She glanced down at their entwined hands. “Sometimes, I think it was inevitable that I fell in love with you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Luz asked, mouth dry.</p><p> </p><p>Amity nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been surrounded by people who only associate with me out of a desire to make social connections, or because they have no choice otherwise. But you… You’re unapologetically yourself,” Amity met Luz’s eyes. “You’re authentic and truthful, and you aren’t afraid of speaking your mind and standing up for what you believe in. You’re also kind and compassionate. You see the good in everyone, even if they don’t deserve it. Putting that much faith in other people… That’s,” Her voice cracked. “That’s braver than you know.”</p><p> </p><p>Luz was speechless. Her mouth hung open as Amity continued.</p><p> </p><p>“Before I met you, I was alone. I had friends, but not real ones. I was afraid of letting in people, only to have to cut them out of my life, like I did with Willow. But you believed in me, and you showed me that being vulnerable with other people isn’t a weakness, it’s a strength,” Amity didn’t even notice she had started crying. “And it’s not just me. Eda, King, Gus, Willow, Edric, Emira… you swooped into our lives out of nowhere and made it better just by being you.. I can’t really speak for Eda and King, but I can see it in how they look at you that you mean the world to them,” Tears began streaming down Luz’s face, and Amity lifted a hand to wipe them away. “If it weren’t for you, Gus and Willow would still be bullied. My relationship with Edric and Emira wouldn’t have improved. You’ve done so much for all of us… Luz, you’re probably the most incredible person I’ve ever met. How could I not have fallen for you?”</p><p> </p><p>This… </p><p> </p><p>This was how Amity felt about her?</p><p> </p><p>Luz could hardly believe it. But the pendant glowing brightly around Amity’s neck told her otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>“Amity, I…”</p><p> </p><p>Where could she even begin?</p><p> </p><p>Amity blinked, and seemed to snap out of the focus she had been in during her monologue. She noticed the glow of the pendant around her neck, and smiled bitterly to herself. She slipped a hand from Luz’s grasp and tugged the necklace off. Amity cupped it in her hand, staring at it for a moment, before pressing it into Luz’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I understand if you don’t feel the same way,” Her voice was soft. “You only found out that I liked you less than a week ago, and how I really feel about you today. Maybe…” Amity’s voice cracked. “Maybe it would be better for both of us if we went back to being friends.”</p><p> </p><p>Amity was right. </p><p> </p><p>Luz hadn’t had a lot of time to process, let alone sit with, her feelings for Amity, and how the witch felt for her in return. But returning to being friends… after everything they had been through together… it didn’t feel right. </p><p> </p><p>She wanted… </p><p> </p><p>“Can I try?” Luz asked. </p><p> </p><p>Amity gave her a bewildered look.</p><p> </p><p>“Try… what?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-” Luz’s eyes landed on the pendant in her hand. An idea struck her, and she pressed the gemstone to her chest. “I want to confess to you too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Amity’s breath caught in her throat. “Y- Yeah, uh, go for it.”</p><p> </p><p>Luz’s palms felt sweaty, and her nerves were shot. But Amity had spoken from the heart… And so should she.</p><p> </p><p>“When we met, I know I didn’t make the best first impression,” Luz chuckled to herself. “And to be honest, I would’ve never expected we would have become friends. After seeing how you treated Willow, I thought you were just a bully. But the Covention changed everything,” Amity’s eyes were drawn to the pendant as it began to glow. “I saw that there was more to you than meets the eye. After the Witch’s Duel, I realized how much magic means to you. You’ve worked hard your whole life to get where you are. To see me, a human, running around and acting like magic wasn’t a big deal or anything… It must have been jarring. And when I cheated and embarrassed you in front of everyone, it only made things worse. You had no reason to trust me after that,” Luz smiled. “But you did. You dispelled the Everlasting Oath.” </p><p> </p><p>The pendant felt warm in Luz’s hand as it continued to emanate a soft violet light.</p><p> </p><p>“When I saw you again, reading to kids in the library,” Luz shook her head. “Not only was it absolutely adorable, but it was the first time I’d seen you look so happy. I might have been a little inspired by Azura and Hecate’s enemies to friends relationship in <em> The Good Witch Azura </em>, but I knew right then and there that I wanted to be your friend,” Luz tightened her grip around the gemstone. “And when we did become friends, I was glad. At first, I was okay with how things were between us, but over time I found myself wanting more. Especially after Grom.”</p><p> </p><p>Luz glanced down at the pendant.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure when these feelings started, but the connection I felt, feel, towards you was always there. Back in the human realm, I was made fun of for liking fantasy and magical stories. I was pressured to conform, to be ‘normal’... So when I learned you were a big fan of <em> The Good Witch Azura </em>, I didn’t feel as alone,” Luz smiled. “Because there was someone like me out there who loved the same things I did. And who wouldn’t shoot me down for oversharing or rambling for too long,” She paused. “That’s why I wanted to start an Azura book club with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Amity’s heart thrummed in her chest. Was there hope after all?</p><p> </p><p>“But I also wanted to get closer to you. And get to really know you,” Luz kept one hand on the pendant and slowly reached for Amity’s hand with the other. “You were never a bad person Amity. You’re a good person. Sure, you’ve made a few mistakes along the way but who hasn’t? You’ve done your best to make amends and do the right thing.”</p><p> </p><p>Their fingers tangled together. </p><p> </p><p>“You say that I’m brave?” Luz rubbed a thumb over the back of Amity’s hand. “I think you’re far braver than I could ever be. Going after the slitherbeast on your own, coming clean about your past with Willow, fighting Grom with me in spite of having to face your fear, and… what you did yesterday,” Luz’s lips trembled. “That was the most bold thing anyone’s ever done for me. You put on my suit, and we danced together in the middle of the ballroom. You put yourself out there, went against your parents’ wishes, and didn’t care about the consequences,'' She blinked back tears. “You stood up to your parents, even though it was probably the last thing you wanted to do… because you care about me.”</p><p> </p><p>Luz squeezed Amity’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Amity, I have feelings for you too,” Luz swallowed the lump in her throat. “And I may not be ready to say I love you right now, but I think one day I will be.”</p><p> </p><p>Amity’s eyes shined from the bright glow of the pendant, but then they dulled. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you want to be with me? I understand if it’d be too hard…” Amity looked down at her lap. “You’ll have to deal with my parents, and I doubt they’ll be the only ones who will look down on you for being a human and against Belos…” She fidgeted. “I’m not made of glass, Luz. I won’t break if we’re not together. I’ll be okay. You don’t have to-”</p><p> </p><p>“Shh,” Luz placed a finger over Amity’s lips, making her fall silent. “Do you see the pendant glowing?”</p><p> </p><p>Amity raised her head, and slowly nodded. The violet gemstone illuminated Luz’s face, her eyes taking on a brilliant shade of hazel rather than dark brown.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you it reacts when you feel strong emotions, but that isn’t all it can do,” Luz moved her hand away from Amity’s lips, and cupped her cheek. “It reacts when you reveal your true feelings, usually about love. So trust me when I say this,” She leaned forward, and the pendant glowed brighter. “There’s no one else in this realm, or the next, that I’d rather be with, than you.”</p><p> </p><p>Luz rested their foreheads together. Amity let out a shuddering breath as her eyes traveled away from the pendant to meet Luz’s steady gaze. Both had tear tracks staining their faces.</p><p> </p><p>“Luz,” Amity murmured. </p><p> </p><p>“I know it’ll be hard, but when has anything really worth it ever been easy?” Luz leaned back and looked searchingly into Amity’s eyes. “So, can we start over? And this time, do things right?” She stroked Amity’s cheek with her thumb. “Amity, will you go out on a date with me?”</p><p> </p><p>Amity’s eyes shimmered with fresh tears, and she took the hand that cupped her cheek and pressed her lips to Luz’s palm.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” She whispered. “I want to try again, with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Luz smiled impossibly wide and dropped the necklace onto the bed. She brought her other hand to the back of Amity’s neck and pulled her in. Amity’s eyes shuttered close and her heart raced.</p><p> </p><p>Soft lips pressed a tender kiss to Amity’s forehead, lingering there for a moment before pulling away.</p><p> </p><p>Amity blinked owlishly at Luz, her cheeks aflame. She hadn’t been expecting that at all. </p><p> </p><p>Luz booped her on the nose, making her ears twitch.</p><p> </p><p>“Te adoro Amity,” Luz grinned. “You are too cute.”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yeah!” Amity stammered. “You too!”</p><p> </p><p>Luz hummed happily to herself, now content. She pulled her hands away from Amity and glanced towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>“As much as I don’t want to share you with anyone else right now,” Luz huffed. “We should probably head back downstairs and eat lunch.” </p><p> </p><p>Amity could only nod as Luz took her by the hand and pulled her off the bed. As she did, Amity made sure to grab the pendant from where it had landed on the sheets. She slipped it around her neck, and it still glowed brightly. She smiled and pressed a kiss to the stone, letting it fall onto her chest as Luz led her across the room. </p><p> </p><p>As Luz opened the door, Amity noticed the purple dress from the night before hanging in the corner of the room. She halted in her tracks, making Luz turn around. </p><p> </p><p>“I can take that back with me today,” Amity inclined her head towards the dress, and Luz nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“Sounds good!” </p><p> </p><p>“And I still have your suit,” Amity continued. “I can bring-”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t!” Luz interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>Amity cocked her head, and gave Luz a confused look.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you want it back?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh,” Luz stiffened, and she glanced shyly away from Amity. “I think you should keep it.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Amity felt a surge of confidence rush through her. Her voice took on a teasing tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Why Luz?” She placed a hand on her hip. “Are you thinking of our dance last night?”</p><p> </p><p>Luz nodded her head enthusiastically, and spoke rapidly in Spanish.</p><p> </p><p>“Nunca te viste más hermosa.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing!” Luz’s grip around Amity’s hand tightened, and she pulled her out of the room before the witch could get another word in.</p><p> </p><p>As they stepped outside, everyone turned their attention to them. After a moment, Luz dropped Amity’s hand and shot a pair of finger guns at the group, causing them to cheer. Gus drew a spell circle, causing confetti to explode in the air. Edric and Emira exchanged a look, and drew a spell circle together. A large heart formed above Luz and Amity’s head, with their initials printed on it. It burst into hundreds of smaller hearts that piled around them.</p><p> </p><p>Amity felt equal parts mortified and elated. She covered her face with her hands and briefly considered retreating back into the Owl House, but Luz guided her by the shoulder to where their friends were seated. </p><p> </p><p>“Aw, you two are so adorable!” Emira gushed.</p><p> </p><p>“Give it a few days and their mushiness will make you want to hurl,” Eda rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Who cares?” Edric jumped to his feet. “Let’s just eat!”</p><p> </p><p>Food was passed around, and everyone dug into their lunch. As they ate, Willow and Gus engaged Luz and Amity in pleasant conversation. Meanwhile, Eda argued with Lilith over the merits of pickpocketing. Emira and Edric laughed as they watched sisters squabble. No one noticed King stealing Eda’s frutter fries. </p><p> </p><p>After Amity cleared her plate, Willow exchanged a look with Gus and nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“Amity, Gus and I have something for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you really didn’t have to-”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, we did,” Gus cut her off. “And I think you’re gonna like it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh!” Luz rubbed her hands together. “Let’s see it!”</p><p> </p><p>Willow drew a spell circle and summoned a wrapped package. She handed it to Amity, who pushed her plate away and set it down in front of her on the table. She reached to open the gift but hesitated. While Amity was pleasantly surprised that Willow and Gus had gone out of their way to get something for her birthday, she couldn’t help but feel the present was undeserved. Lingering guilt remained from how she had treated both of them prior to Luz’s arrival in the Isles.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon Ami!” Luz nudged her on the shoulder. “Open it!”</p><p> </p><p>Amity ignored the butterflies in her stomach that fluttered at the new nickname, and finally undid the wrapping. Her eyes widened, and next to her Luz gasped.</p><p> </p><p>“Ohmygosh!” Luz slapped her hands to her cheeks. “Is that-?”</p><p> </p><p>In her hands, Amity held a mulberry leather bound journal. Her initials were engraved on a triangular clasp at the end of a leather strap that enclosed the journal.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s charmed so that only you can open it,” Gus leaned forward. “Press your thumb to the clasp.”</p><p> </p><p>Amity did as she was instructed and felt the cool metal grow warm under her touch. After a moment, the journal snapped open to the first page. On the inside of the cover was another surprise. Amity felt tears gather at the corner of her eyes, and Luz grasped her free hand under the table. </p><p> </p><p>“You… You guys…” </p><p> </p><p>It was a picture of the four of them from a sleepover at the Owl House two months ago. They were seated around the living room table, a game of Necropoly laid out in front of them. Everyone was wearing pajamas. Luz was in the middle, and had an arm around Willow and did bunny ears behind Amity’s head. Willow had a hand raised to her mouth to stifle a laugh, and Gus flashed a peace sign. Amity’s hands were in her lap, and she smiled at the camera.</p><p> </p><p>Then, she watched the photo inside the journal come to life. Luz’s fingers flexed as she imitated the twitch of bunny ears and stuck her tongue out. The sound of Willow’s laughter could be heard as she shook her head in exasperation. Gus winked as he shot a pair of finger guns before he flipped up a peace sign. Amity leaned into Luz’s side, and gave her a fond look before turning her attention back to King, who had taken the photo. </p><p> </p><p>Amity was at a loss for words. Her eyes bounced from the journal, to Willow and Gus. Luz squeezed her hand, running a thumb over her knuckles, and that snapped her out of her stupor. </p><p> </p><p>“This is… wonderful,” Amity held the journal close to her chest. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw shucks, it wasn’t much,” Willow laced her fingers together. “I helped pick out the journal while Gus did an illusion spell on the photo.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was half worried that the picture would burst into flames, but it looks like it worked out!” Gus grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“That was a possibility?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you finally gave it to her,” Eda called out from the other end of the table. “Great, that means we can move onto the next thing.”</p><p> </p><p>Amity swiveled her head towards Eda. Had she also gotten her a gift?</p><p> </p><p>Eda raised an eyebrow as Amity gave her an expectant look. </p><p> </p><p>“What? Don’t look at me. Hosting the party and having to tidy up afterwards is plenty.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eda!” Luz wrapped her arms around Amity protectively. “Don’t say that! And we both know you’re gonna pass out with King once everyone leaves, and it’ll be me and Lilith cleaning up.”</p><p> </p><p>“After having to pick up lunch and face one of my evil exes, it’ll be well deserved.”</p><p> </p><p>At that, Amity laughed. Luz grinned and pulled her close, pressing a kiss to her cheek. Amity beamed, and rested their foreheads together. </p><p> </p><p>At their display of affection, Eda scrunched her nose in exaggerated disgust, letting out a few gags. After Lilith scolded her and swatted her upside the head, both witchlings giggled. Then, Luz leaned into Amity to murmur something into her ear.</p><p> </p><p>“¡Feliz cumpleaños, querida!” She whispered in a sing-song voice.</p><p> </p><p>Amity’s ear twitched, and she tilted her head questioningly.</p><p> </p><p>“What does that mean?” </p><p> </p><p>Luz rocked back in her seat, and winked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll tell you later,” She waved a hand. “I’ve been meaning to teach you Spanish anyway.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Eda interrupted, and motioned them over. “It’s cake time! Get your butts over here, before King eats everything.”</p><p> </p><p>After Amity cut the first slice of cake, Luz insisted on smearing some on her face, explaining that it was a long-held human realm tradition. Amity wasn’t too keen on the idea, but she warmed up to it when Luz helped her clean off the remaining frosting by licking her nose.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh!” Emira groaned. “Eda was right! It’s been five minutes and I’m already feeling sick to my stomach watching you two.”</p><p> </p><p>Edric snorted, shoveling another piece of cake into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Not like you and Viney are any better.”</p><p> </p><p>Amity watched with barely concealed amusement as Emira chased her brother across the yard, throwing several fire spells after him. She laughed along with her friends when one hit its mark, leaving Edric with a bald spot that would definitely take a while to grow back. </p><p> </p><p>As Amity finished off her slice of thornberry cake, she took a moment to sit with the odd feeling bubbling up in the center of her chest. It was hard to put it into words, but if she tried-</p><p> </p><p>“Amity!” Luz pushed away her plate and jumped to her feet. “I have an idea! Let’s use Hooty as a piñata!” Before Amity could respond, Luz grabbed her hand and started dragging her over to the front of the house. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait!” Amity planted her feet in the ground, and managed to stop Luz in her tracks. “What’s a piñata?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll see!” Luz’s eyes shined with excitement, and she continued pulling her along. </p><p> </p><p>Amity let out a resigned sigh, she should have known Luz would leave her question unanswered. She shook her head, and smiled to herself. And then, she looked down. The sight of their entwined hands made her heart do something funny in her chest. </p><p> </p><p>Before they rounded the corner of the house, Amity glanced over her shoulder to see how everyone else was faring. Eda was cackling as Lilith carefully applied balm to Edric’s burn. King was still eating, his body half-buried in the leftover cake. Emira showed Gus a new illusion spell with a twirl of her finger. Willow watched animatedly as Gus narrowed his eyes in concentration and did his best to replicate it. </p><p> </p><p>That indescribable feeling spread to her fingers and toes, and the pendant glowed.</p><p> </p><p>Today was Amity’s 15th birthday. </p><p> </p><p>And surrounded by the people she loved, it was a day like no other.</p><p>
  <br/>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the end of Unspoken Words (UW). Stay tuned for part 4, which is planned but we gotta still write it. FYI The Owl Family (TOF) by Theatrical72, details the future lives of Amity and Luz, along with their kids, and this series works as a prequel to it. </p><p><a href="https://theatrical72.tumblr.com">Theatrical72</a>:<br/>Thank you, thank you all from the bottom of our hearts. When first coming up with the idea of a Lumity birthday, I just thought it would be a lowkey collaboration with Hyacinth. I never thought it would blow up the way it has. You guys are the best and I’m really grateful for your support. </p><p>Working with Hyacinth has been an absolute dream. Her notes were helpful and made this work one thousand times better. Seeing her working on this before I went to bed and waking up to see her still working was inspiring. When she shared the opening scene with me, I was blown away. Every time I saw a new page or chapter I couldn’t believe how lucky I was to be working with such an amazing writer. This wouldn’t have been possible without you.</p><p>I’ve got some more TOH fics I want to do, some I’m working on others not quite yet. I’m still going to be busy with school and doing other things so I can’t say I’ll have a consistent release schedule but know I’m always working on something. Hope you all have a great holiday season.</p><p>Hyacinth (Lexa_Alycia):<br/>And that’s a wrap! I never expected this fic to blow up, and I appreciate y’alls continued support in the form of many comments/kudos/bookmarks! Thanks again to <a href="https://shichiro1995.tumblr.com">@shichiro1995</a> for letting me use your dialogue of Eda and Luz for chapter one. This fic wouldn’t have happened if it wasn’t for them, as that exchange inspired this entire story. And of course, many thanks to Theatrical72 for creating UW with me. He outlined the entire fic and came up with an amazing plot past Luz’s initial realization in chapter one. I couldn’t have done this without his support and incredible ideas.</p><p>I had a lot of fun writing the beginning and end of chapter five. Amity and Luz’s conversation was probably the hardest thing I’ve had to write thus far. It took me a while to get it right, and I had to outline several aspects of their feelings in general and towards each other to make sure I covered everything. I hope I did them justice.<br/>I have a lot of <a href="https://lexa-alycia.tumblr.com/post/638144217542197248/unspoken-words-headcanons">headcanons</a> that take place after the events of UW. Any of y’all can feel free to write them up (just tag us or send us a link)! Also, I have a scrapped <a href="https://lexa-alycia.tumblr.com/post/638144646960283648/unspoken-words-chapter-5-scrapped-scene">version</a> of Edric and Emira kidnapping Amity instead of tricking her at the start of the chapter. Feel free to follow me on social media: <a href="https://lexa-alycia.tumblr.com">@lexa-alycia</a> on Tumblr <a href="https://www.instagram.com/godless.glasses/">@godless.glasses</a> on Instagram or <a href="https://twitter.com/godless_glasses">@godless_glasses</a> on Twitter.</p><p>I’m not done writing fanfics for The Owl House. After I finish Zero, I have a Seasons AU in the works. I recently completed a 15k~ fic that’s not your average Azura book club AU. But, I can’t post it until February 2021 since it’s for the Coven of Color zine (which y’all should keep an eye out for)!. I’m also beta reading for multiple fics, and co-creating Tipping Point with the amazing SerendipitousLyss (if you’re interested in a witchy civil war fic, see my works to read it)! Thanks again for reading, and drop your thoughts/incoherent ramblings below! :))</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to @Theatrical72 for working with me on this, they thought of the plot past the initial crack idea. And if y'all haven't already, check out our other TOH fics. Theatrical has a future au while I have an infinity train au. :))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>